The Stray Satan
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: monsters, long have they've been hunted...but?, what is a monster?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: first fic, so if we go down WE GO DOWN IN FLAMES! P.S. I can't type for my life. and so my friend jerry helped a lot, thank you.**_

 _ **What is a monster? Something that creeps in the dark? Does a monster hide behind a false smile? No, a monster hunts… it hunts others of its kind. A monster hunts beasts, but… what hunts a monster?... simple... man.**_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Click* ... *Yawn*

Rising out of a simple one person bed we see our hero…. well… ya, yes! Our hero! His name is Alkali Haelogen, Alkali has white-silver hair that goes past his ears and the banes are wild and spiky but don't go into his eyes, his eyes are a yellow-golden mix with a slight black outline, he is around 5,11.

 **(Alkali's POV)**

"Morning already? Eh, well I may as well get ready for school." After getting dressed I head down stairs, go in the living room to see my brother Barthold Saarthal (he's adopted) sitting on the couch.

"Hello Barth, how are you this morning." I went into the kitchen to make some food.

"Eh." I see him shrug and lay back.

"Heh, same here little brother, but I could do with some training later. Would you?"

He then looks at me with a blank look, and shrugs again.

"Eh, sure." he look bored as normal, but I was a little shocked, he never says more than one word at a time. 'Eh, it's nothing… maybe, or it could be the fact we're going to a new school.' at this moment I looked down in solace.

"Well, little brother I hope you are ready for school." he nod yes, I nod back. We then proceed to eat hot pockets for breakfast.

*A hot pocket later*

We're here at the Kuoh Academy, the most top rated school in Japan. I look to Barth and mouthed out "let's go" to him. He nodded and we moved on from there. As we walked, I sensed something. It felt familiar. 'Angel? No,fallen? Nnooo both fallen _and_ _**devil**_ '. As soon as I sensed that, my face turned sour, and my body became rigid. I then looked ahead and saw two beauties, one with crimson hair and the other with jet black hair. 'The crimson haired one is a devil, the hybrid is the one with black hair. The devil, she seems… familiar.' We walk past each other and as we did time seemed to slow down. Me and the crimson hair made eye contacted. I saw greed, and lots of it. I also saw… pain, the pain of being trapped in a cage. 'She knows my pain then.' I knew she sensed me, they both did. This could be bad… but very _very_ interesting. Me and Barth, then move into the school's main office, we picked up our schedules and went to our classes.

*(Class 3-B)*

I was standing in front of my classroom. 'Hmm how should I introduce myself? A normal way or a smart way? Hmm it matters not.' I hear the teacher say "come in" of which I do. When I entered and walked to the front of the room, I saw the devil, and hybrid…'wait, two devils? Oooh this maybe fun' I wrote my name on the broad.

"Hello my name is Alkali Haelogen, it is a honor to meet you." I just _now_ noticed that most of the room is full of women. ' Scheisse(shit), why are most of them blushing?!'

"KYYAA!" I cover My ears at this point.

"He's so cute!"  
"Please marry me!"

'WHAT HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!' Luckily the teacher calms the female populous down.

"Are right students calm down, Mr. Haelagen go sit by Miss Gremory. Would Miss Gremory raise her hand please?" the crimson haired girl raised her hand, I then preceded to walk to the open desk in front of her. The hybrid was to my left and another devil to my right. 'Trapped huh? I think a little "burst" of aura should do it.' I then burst a bit of my aura, it was powerful enough to slightly crack the windows. I internally sighed in relieve. 'I do not want this to be another empire state building… don't ask…. OK lets say, me ticked off on building equals no more glass…' But anyhow the devils and the hybrid seemed calm on the outside, but I could feel their aura's going nuts. I turn to look at Miss Gremory.

"Hello Miss Gremory, my name is Alkali, Alkali Haelagen. An honor to meet you" I take her hand and shake it, I could see and feel a bit of hesitancy… and I could feel… stares? Again what the heck is wrong with this place?!

"Hello Mr. Haelagen, it is a pleasure to meet you" I turn back to tune into the lesson, I could feel her aura grow around me… as if it was about to eat me, 'heh' I smirked on the inside, 'she wants to show she has power. Too bad for her, I have more experience.' at that moment you could see my sclera turn black for a moment (no one saw this of course). ' This country is going to be fun.'

 **During this moment a welsh red dragon opened his scaly eyes. ("So, it looks like my partner will have problems after all… no matter, if I must I will help him…")**

Chapter 1 ended

A/N: ya so I hope you like and... well some help with stufffffff would be nice... yep, nice. plus I'll put up a um oc sheet up soon so ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello people, I will post a chapter about once a week, for I (and Jerry) have a rough draft of about 11-12 chapters, I may (or not) accept other oc's from other people, but I may if I run low on Ideas. so have those oc sheet hyped and ready cause you never know when I fuck up, well with that said chapter 2 is up (duh).**_

 **(Alkali's POV)**

*Ring* *Ring* The bells ring and just before I could leave my desk, I was surrounded by girls. They were saying the most… interesting things.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Where are you from?"

"Is your hair real?" A tick mark appeared on my head for that one. I clap my hands to stop their blabbering.

"To answer your questions, number one; no, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm not look for one right now." I put on my index finger as number 1, and some of girls had a arrow go through their chests. "Number 2; I was born in Berlin, Germany and lived there for about 8 years, some things happened and I had to move to America, then I had to move here." I had a look of solace, thinking back to my home. I put up my second finger. The girls took the hint and left, well the one wanting to know where I was from anyway, and I put up my third finger. "And number 3; _yes,_ my hair is naturally white" finally they left having their answers, *sigh* I leaned in my chair, 'hmm, this school may just be what I need…..' then something interrupted my train of thought.

"AAAaahHHahahaAH" '...' there it is again "ahHAhahahAHHah" '... that sounds like the sound of pain… pervert pain.' I felt my blood boil, there is _**one**_ thing that I can't stand more than anything in this world and that is _honorless_ perverts!

I rush out of class, I pinged a small tracking spell on the perverts auras… after a few seconds of running I sensed them, I had a sadistic grin on my face 'those fools will know true fear when _**I**_ get my hands on them!' after running into the courtyard, I saw them running from a group and females (they had wooden swords), 'Heh' the grin grew bigger, 'perfect… perfect timing' I calmed down to look like I wasn't doing anything, when they ran close next to me I simply stuck my leg out and tripped them.

"Oh shit/oh no/ not again!" they screamed this, I was laughing on the inside when the girls trapped them in a box of bodies 'ooohh I wish I had popcorn right now!' the girls proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of them, their screams were music to my ears. I turn to walk away, but. "HEY!

YOU!" I turn to face the leader of the team.

"Yes miss?" I had a small look of confusion, but I figured she saw what happened and was thanking me.

"Thanks for tripping those idiots" she did a small bow of thanks, and turned off with her group. 'Huh, I was right.' I walked to my next class after that…. As I was walking up a set of stairs I bumped into someone and we both landed and our hind ends and papers went every where. *Blink* I saw a white hair girl, she was small and petite. I, being the honorable man I was, started to pick up the papers. "I'm sorry little one" I felt a small bit of killing intent, 'Ah, she hates being called that.' I looked up and she had the most blank face I've seen.

"Sorry for calling you little one, it seems you hate being call that." There was a small flash of recognition.

"It's okay," she says this in a monotone like fashion "you didn't mean it." I picked up her papers and handed them to her. "Well, my name is Alkali Haelogen nice to meet you" I smile a bit and bow a little.

"Koneko… Toujo." I sweatdrop, 'even when saying her name, she sounds so bored.' I say the normal thing like "See you later" and crap like that. I preceded to my class and enjoyed it 'till lunch time. During lunch I got a simple sandwich, and headed outside. I sat by a big tree by the front of the lobby entrance. I sensed that the devil hybrid was near. My insides twisted and knotted, my blood boiled. 'She is coming over here… to me, oohh I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from ripping her head off!' she simply passes by. 'Okay, okay calm down Alkali, calm down.' As school ended I meet up with Bart, I sensed a unstable demonic energy enter the city. I smiled, but I had rows of sharp teeth, 'so, another stray, good I can eat some real food. After all, a _**monster**_ hunts other of its kind'

*A few hours later*

 **(Rias's POV)**

I, Rias Gremory am with my peerage, even with my new pawn. We had a call to kill a stray, this was Issei's taste of battle. As we entered the warehouse it felt empty… this was strange. "Viser come out in the name of the satans!" It was pure silence.

 **(third person POV)**

" **So, it looks like you didn't get to your prey in time, hmm?"** We all froze, as we saw Viser. She was hanging upside down, and she was bleeding and had a few bits eaten off of her. Issei had a pure look of terror, the others surrounded Rias in a protective circle. " **Heh, such loyalty… but you have no need to protect your master."** Everyone kept their guard up, as Rias broke the silence. "Who are you?!" *Break* They hear the roof glass break, and they look up. " **It matters not, I will not harm you."** They didn't trust him "piff" the figure thought, " **You can have what's left of the stray, I don't need it."** They saw a tail with a bladed tip cut the rope, Viser's body fell with a *thump*. "Tell us, who _are_ you!"

" **Hehehehehehe, sorry my dear but as a stray, telling you my name would mean death."**

Their eyes widened, they all thought there was only one stray in kuoh. How could this stray get in without setting off the city alarm.

" **Goodbye for now, I have other things to be doing"** The figure raised his clawed hand to the middle of the group. " **Mond spiegel** " Multiple blueish-white orbs formed around the figure and sped toward them, when they almost hit them, they flashed in a white light that blinded them for a short while, when they could see again. The figure was gone. When the air cleared a bit, it was Issei that tuned down the aura of the place, "So? Was that a bad guy?" That was the same question going through theirs heads.

*Unknown location*

An armor figure landed on the ground… blue particles formed and the armor fade into the "Y" shape symbol on the chest plate.

"It would seem, that we have to be even more careful now brother"

"Hm" the first figure look at a new figure standing by.

"Yes, I was thinking of the same thing but do you think I went too far?" the second figure shook its head no.

"..."

"Hmmm, yes I think so too" both figures began to walk away.

Chapter 2 end.

 **A/N: so ya, some German crap, and yes I used google translate...**

 **"..." what? you think I speak multiple** **languages? of course not but if there are some German speakers, some help or tips or what ever would be nice, also Jerry says HI. also thank you for your reading-thing, thing...**

 **"..." as I have said I can't type for my life. or social right, or anything that involves brain use. the memes are real. or not**

 **I just wasted a small amount of your life...or not, maybe. I don't care.**

 **also don't take me THAT seriously, or risk brain death and cancer, or total organ failure**

 **I. have. no. life... maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well, here chapter 3, so yep enjoy.**

( **Alkali's POV)**

*Beep*...*Beep*...*Beep-Click*... *Yawn* Ah, time for school already? I say as I get up from my small yet very comfy bed, I do the usual routine. Walk down stairs, cook some hot pockets and talk to Bart. Then go to school, blah, blah, blah. Today though something new happened, _I_ a perfect student was called to the student council room 'Rrgh, this better be good.' I thought as I was walking to the room, I sensed devils… lots of them. 'Holy cow, this fast? Damn I need to give them more credit this time.' I knocked on the door, *knock, knock* "enter" said a stern, yet feminine voice called out. I entered and... well, I knew I was sorta screwed. I saw Gremory, and her peerage, but who was this devil in front of me? "You may take a seat, Mr. Haelogen" I realized I was staring.

"Oh sorry, I'll take a seat then." As soon as I sat down, I had a feeling of pure giddiness, and terror as the auras crashed down on me. 'Holy crabapples, this is the best feeling ever!'

"Now Mr. Haelogen, do you know why I called you here?" the black haired one had the best 'I know what you know' look on her face ever.

"Is it rude not to introduce yourself before questions, ma'am?" She then realized her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she then gets up and bows slightly, "my name is Sona Sitri, it is nice to meet you." Hmmm

"Likewise, but yes I'll be happy to answer some of your questions," she then nods and sits down in what looks to be an office chair, like one of those CEO's would have, in big companies.

"Good, now… would you happened to know about the supernatural?" Oh, she wants to play this game 'Ooohh this is good.'

"You mean like angels, and demons?" She nods. "Well, then yes I know a bit… but why would you want to know" I say as I put up a fake mask of confusion.

"Simple really," she gets up and walks around the desk, and stands next to me,

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" She wants to bring me into her peerage, 'Heh smart little devil… it almost makes me want to join her… almost.'

"It really depends on what may or may not exist, Miss Sitri." I made a small smile, "but if something like angels, or demons are real… then I'll have to be careful not to anger them." Her eyes flashed a bit and I felt magic trying to enter my aura, 'she's trying to get inside my head,' I of course "let" her in, so to speak. What she would see is a fabricated life, a simple illusion spell. She poured more demonic energy into the spell, I grinned internally. 'Good thing I had Bart put that seal on my aura, or else she may have sensed my demonic energy.' She soon stopped and backed away, her hair was covering her eyes.

"Well, it would seem we meet at last." My eyes widened, 'impossible she couldn't have,' I look left and saw Koneko and Gremory to the left of the room, 'she sensed me? How?!' I kept a calm cool head. "So it, would seem," I look toward Gremory, "how?" was the only thing I said, she smiled at this.

"Koneko here sensed your energy both in the hall and at the warehouse." Ah, so I did use too much. "So what will you do now? Kill me?"

"Ufufufufufu" my hairs on my neck stood straight up…'the _hybrid._ '

"Well, no Mr. Haelogen we are not going to kill you… but, merely thank you" I was dumbstruck.

"Ufufufuf." Ok, now I know I'm dumbstruck. "Why?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Well, you see while you are a stray, your intentions so far have seemed peaceful… plus we only got orders to kill Viser, not you." 'Hmm, so it would seem I still have some luck.' I was left speechless… here I was expecting to fight for my life and then… they basically let me go? I then realized, "there's a catch isn't there?" *blink*

"Umm, yes and no?" Gremory looked to Sona for some answers… and through freaky women intuition (It's telepathy I tell YOU!).

"You have to spar with Kiba, and help me with a small problem," she looked calm but I could see it… she is scared, but not of me… but of someone else, who? 'Who could cause such pain in those beautiful eyes?' I felt my blood boil, I hate the honorless, those who fight or play dirty. "Hhmm, you have my interest," she smiled; a bright pure happy smile. For the first time in a long time, I found something worth my power. I found something to protect… and I'll be damned if I fail this time. My sclera flashed black.

*A few moments later, outside*

 **(3rd person POV)**

We see both Alkali and Kiba across from each other, while the others being Rias's and Sona's peerages are on the sidelines. "Go Kiba!" Is what Rias and a few other were saying, while Issei and Saji were "Damn pretty boy."

"Ok, I want this to be a fair fight," Sona wanted to be the ref. for this match. "Ok... begin!" Alkali takes off zooming fast and pulls back to punch, while Kiba at the last second pulled a sword out to block, and with a loud *clash* a small crack formed on the sword. Everyone was shocked, I mean he crack a sword, with one punch (shameless one punch man reference). Soon a fury of kicks and punches came from Alkali, as Kiba barely keeps up. "Your good Alkali," Kiba says barely blocking a kick to the face. "Heh," Alkali grins "you're not bad yourself," Alkali's tail stabs at Kiba, lucky Kiba blocks it in time, however they're at a stand still. "Heh." Alkali raises his open palm to Kiba's face. "Verbrannte Erde." A blast of red energy nearly takes Kiba's head clean off. Right behind Kiba, a large crater was formed due to the blast. Kiba sweatdropped as he thought 'what is he thinking?!'. Kiba rushed out of Alkali's reach, but only for someone to grab his shoulder, he turns his head when this happens. "Heh, hey Kiba!" Alkali uses his tail and coils it and springs Kiba forward. 'I can't stop,' Kiba soon felt as if he was hit by a train, but Alkali merely zoomed forward and smashed Kiba into the ground. "Heh, is this all you got?" Alkali smirked. "If it's all you got, I'm disappointed," Alkali shakes his head. While Alkali was distracted Kiba rushed out of the ground and slashes at Alkali. Alkali dodges at the last second, while Kiba keeps up the advancement, and keeps Alkali on his toes. Slash left, blocked. Slash forward, blocked. 'I can't seem to get an opening!' Kiba slashes to the right, only for his sword to be caught… with Alkali's bare hand! Kiba's eyes widened, he barely blocks a tail slash. Alkali jumps in the air and starts to spin, Kiba releases his wings and rushes at him, Alkali spun a kick at Kiba, but he misses barely, however his fist connects with Kiba's face with a loud *crunch* and Kiba smashes down. Kiba at this point doesn't seem like he'll be getting up anytime soon. Alkali landed softly on the ground and slowly walks to Kiba and look down toward him. He grins. "Hell, you make for a good punching bag Kiba, keep up the good work," as Alkali gives the downed Kiba a thumbs up.

 ***Meanwhile at the sidelines***

"HOLY SHIT, DID YOU SEE THAT!" Issei screams as loud as he can.

"YA MAN, KIBA GOT STUMPED!" Saji yelled.

"Eh," *Blink-Blink* they both turn to see Bart.

"AAAAAAAAH," Saji jumps into Issei's arms screaming like a little girl.

"..." Bart just looks at them like they are crazy, he then turns to see Koneko looking at him.

"..."

"..." They both stare at each other.

"Eh," they say in unison. 'Holy cow they're both crazy' Issei thought.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I hear Rias clap for us as I bring Kiba to her.

"Well that was interesting to say the least, Alkali." I smirked.

"Well, I hope I didn't do too much to Kiba here," as I put him down by her feet. "Hmmm, but he is strong so he should be find."

'SHOULD?!' Issei and Saji thought this.

*Ahem* "Well I do sure hope he wakes ups soon," I blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Heh, I have a bad habit of overdoing things," Rias nodded.

"Well, mistakes happen… and what was that magic from before I've never seen it?"

"It is a special magic my family is able to do," I say as Rias ponder's for a moment.

"Ah, well I hope to see you tomorrow at school," she turns and waves for her peerage to come with, a magic seal forms underneath and they were gone, next Sona and her peerage soon did the same. "Well, little brother we have some new friends." I turn to look at Bart.

"Hm" he nods.

"Yes, Gremory is kinda nice," I blush a bit.

"..."

"What!? No, I don't like her," I say as my blush grows and Bart smiles.

"Hm" he nods again.

"NO! It's not like that," a tick mark then appeared on my head.

"Sure" he smiles and walks off.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU MISTER!" Bart keeps on walking. "ARE YOU EVEN HEARING ME?! HEY! HEY! OH YOU'RE AN A-HOLE YA KNOW!"

Chapter 3 ends

 **A/N: so ya Kiba got his ass handed to him, yep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about being a weak late, but HEY it was the holidays for Pete's sake. So ya, here the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **{Do you sense it?}**

"Yes, I do."

 **{You must be ready for anything.}**

*clash* A bladed tail blocks a sword.

 **{*grin* Your getting better little one.}**

"*Grin* Heh, I know mentor."

*Slash- Shhhsss*

*Slash- Crack*

*Bing- Slash*

 **{You must always take the advantage or else you** _ **will**_ **lose your life.}**

"I know, you taught me this."

 **{Hmm good then.}**

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I was sitting straight up, sweating from another dream. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00 in the morning. 'Well, the flashbacks are coming back.' It's not too normal but I do have a few flashbacks every now and then. Mainly about my time with my fathe- I mean, mentor. Unable to get back to sleep, I rolled out of bed deciding to take a walk. I get dressed in a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. While I was walking, I sensed some Fallen angels following me. It seemed that they want a fight. I suddenly sprint forward, as I make sharp left, then a hard right. As I made it to the park I stood still in thought for a second, 'Good, nice and open,' I grinned. 'I hope they know how to fight.'

"So you do sense me." I turn to see a woman somewhere around 5'12'', pale blue hair and two Fallen angel wings with jet black feathers. "Yes, I did. I thought it better to see you face to face Miss Fallen Angel. My name is Alkali."

"My name is Kalawarner, and you, stray, will die at my hands!" After she said that I couldn't help but laugh, "Hahahahaha! You! Kill me? Ooh that's priceless… oh dear Fallen, you are mistaken… it is, _I_ , who shall _consume you!"_ We rush at each other, as she creates a light spear and slashes at my stomach, as I swiftly block it with my tail.

"W-what, you have a tail!" I grinned at this. "Yes, Fallen, I have one, why do have a problem with it!?" I then slash my tail cutting her left arm off.

"Aaauugh!" She screams, 'Ooh what a beautiful scream.' I thought as I had the most sadistic smile on my face. The Fallen then throws a light spear at me, I quickly catch it and smash it with my hands. "If this is all you have, you'll die here, hahaha!" I said as she has a look of complete shock, but she then calms down and keeps throwing spears at me, 'heh, oh poor thing.' I activite Klingen to get behind her and hit her on the back. Now with her on the ground I grab a wing and rip it off.

"Aaaauugh!" She screams even more, as blood now spills everywhere. "Heh, look." I show her her wing, as she starts to get out of my hold. I grab her right arm and that rip off, spilling even more blood.

"AAAAAUUGH!" She stops wiggling. And to finish it all off I pick her up by the neck with my tail and center my hand with her chest. "It was fun, but death is all you get…Verbrannte Erde." My spell then blasted her body into ash. With this my smile fades, I walk to her left arm to pick it up and to start eating it. *Spit* "Blah, she tastes horrible," I walk back to my house go up to my room and land on my bed with a *thud* and soon passed out. 'One down- three to go,' I say as I get enveloped in the comfiness of my bed.

*Time skip*

"I have to go save her!" Her? Who? I walk into the orc club room to see Rias slap Issei.

*Slap!*

"No, Issei I forbid it!" She frowns at Issei downcast expression,

"ok listen Issei we can't risk starting another great war, sorry." The hybrid whispers into her ear and she puts on a thinking face,

"huh no matter, oh Issei did you know that as a master I could set a certain location as a enemies base, pawns can use the "promote" ability, so I mean if I'd.. say that the church was enemy territory you could use it," she and the hybrid walk off, 'I think I know where this is going.'

"Hm, I am going to save asia." Kiba stops him at the door.

"Sorry, Issei but not without us." kiba's voice sounded very serious, Issei look shocked to this.

"Really?" He grimaced, "why me?" Kiba put on a friendly expression and put his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" Issei had water in the corners of his eyes, but he wiped them away.

"S-shut it man… ok let's do this." I walk to them and I simply bonk Issei on the head. *Bonk* "Idiot," he of course had a tick mark appeared on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I crossed my arms and look at him as if he _was_ stupid. "You may be a pervert but I can tell that you have a heart… plus," my sclera turned black, "I have a vendetta, with the fallen that must be closed."

*Outside of the church*

Me, Issei, Kiba and Koneko are just outside of the church. Currently one guard is outside as lookout. 'Hmm maybe I could just move in myself… it would be easier.' I put my hands over my seal of Gefallen.

"Hey, where's Bart?" Issei asked me this. 'Hmm where _is_ Bart, I told him to be here.' I put on a pondering look, "I… don't know really."

 ***Meanwhile, at Alkali's house***

*munch* *munch* /We see bart eating popcorn and watching the news channel… wait the news channel, really bart?!/

Bart looks up and shrugs while saying "eh"

/Hhhha what am I going to do with you?/

/And now back to your scheduled program/

Hhmm, "Ok I'll deal with the fallen one, you guys deal with the humans...got it?"

They nodded yes, "ok, let's go." I rush at the fallen and aim a open palm strike at her stomach.

"Holy sh!t!" She tries to move out of the way but I'm too fast. It hit with a loud crack, I knew how much power I put into that strike, it killed her instantly. 'Two down- two to go.'

 **(Issei's POV)**

I saw Alkali hit that loli chick… hard, so hard she bent in half. 'Damn, he must really hate fallen angels,' I gulped a bit, 'better her then me,' I thought. I busted the door down, only to see the Freed bastard!. "YOU!" I screamed, but the guy had a insane look in his eye.

"Oh look~" he started dancing, "it's that scum that survived, heh I think I'll rip you apart first." I gritted my teeth and then rushed at him. "Here I go! Promotion- ROOK!" I felt the power surge in me, 'aw hell ya time to kick this guys ass.'

"Oh~ think you're a tough guy now-aaaaw," I punched him right in the face. "Man you need to shut up."

"Rreeeghh!" He didn't look to happy, I sweat dropped a little.

"You devil scum! I'm gonna-" *slash* his head was cut in two. I saw Alkali land behind him a split second after; I was shocked.

"Fool." he said it to Freed, but it was the only thing, he didn't look sad or anything… he just… killed him…. as if it was nothing.

"We must keep going, if of course you don't want to save your friend." I look at him, his gold and black eyes. I saw no remorse… just... I-I don't know what. I nodded and ran with him. "So Alkali?" I began to ask, "why did you kill him?" he looked like he was thinking.

"His death was necessary" he grimaced "but the true focus is not me, it's saving your friend." My eyes widened, I always thought, well ever since I met Alkali. I tagged him as a brute. 'Maybe I was wrong.' We ran up to the altar, Alkali busted the thing to bits,

"Down here," he waves us down into the secret door. We end up in the middle of a big room. I see tons of stray exorcists, and… Yuu-no Raynare.

"So you made it, huh weak devils. Heh, just it time to see the show!" Show?... oh no, not Asia!

"Issei!-aaaaaah!" Asia was crying and in pain, I could see it… at this moment I felt a strong-no overwhelming power… it was coming from Alkali!

 **(Alkali's POV)  
** 'HONORLESS! HONORLESS DOGS!' My aura was sporadic, I am mad- no _more_ than mad. 'I'M PISSED!' My seal of  Gefallen was burning a hot crimson.

 **['Kill']**

 **['Kill the Fallen']**

 **['End her']**

 **['Make her pay for her sins']** the voices of Gefallen whisper this to me. "rrruag, unseal!"

 **(3rd person POV)**

A large explosion of magic and aura erupted from Alkali. Dust and magic spread everywhere, everyone covered their eyes. To see Alkali in his "stray form". All stray devil's no matter who, have a "Stray Form". It is the result of unstable demonic energy, and most strays are unable to control themselves. Alkali is a special case, he is able to seal and stabilize his demonic energy, but the second the seal is removed the stored up energy is released. " **RRRRAAAhhhsss!"** Alkali releases a mix of a roar and a screech. " **Your. Head. Is. Mine!"** Alkali rushes at Raynare, and is about to slash her with his clawed hands.

 **(Raynare's POV)**

'It can't be!' I have never felt this much… fear, in my life. His-no _IT'S_ aura is like an ocean of blades are crashing me, here he comes. I side-step to the left, he cuts my cheek. "Huh, is this all?! Eat this!" I form a light spear and throw it at t-the thing. Just as it hits, he fades. 'AFTERIMAGE!' *crack*

*cough* "Auuaghh!" *crash* My vision is hazy, after a bit I see better. I'm stuck… in the wall, I try to move around but I'm stuck!? I see the thing just in front of me! 'Please, help me!'

 **(Alkali's POV)**

 **['It's time']**

 **['Feast on her flesh']**

 **['Alkali, make her pay!']**

' **SHUT UP I KNOW!'** I walk up to the fallen and use my tail and grab her by the neck.

"You're a monster," the fallen says with a weak, pitiful voice. " **If you want me to be a** _ **monster**_ **, then so be it."** Her eyes widened, as I then slam her into the ground as hard as I could. You could hear a snap and a crunch. ' **Good I hope I broke something.'**

" **You don't** **need your wings do you?"** She moved her head and started begging.

"Please no! Please!" She started to try to get out of my hands. I cracked my neck, " **Are you done squirming?"**

"Please! Issei! Help me!"

 ***Sigh* If you want me to, I can end you now."**

"Please! PLEASE!" I slam my foot on her back and aim my tail at the very back of her head.

" **Very well, I'll end you now."** Before she could even talk back, my tail went straight into her head, killing her instantly. I looked to see Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and the stray exorcists in shock.

" **Now, humans. Run or die."** It was simple, if they ran away I'd would not kill them. One of them brings out his sword,

"No way you devil scu-aaaagh!" I used klingen to teleport behind him and cut his head off. His body drops of course.

" **Anyone else?"** They all rush at me, ' **humans, they never learn.'**

 ***Timeskip***

It was done and over, Issei has the boosted gear. Asia, Issei's friend, joined Rias' peerage.

"Hello," I frown, "what do you want Akeno?"

"Oh~ ufuufufu, just wanted to see how my friend was doing."

"We are not friends." She keeps on smiling, but I could tell she is faking it now.

"My oh my, you know. I found out what you did to that, _fallen_ and I hope she got a painful death." I was a bit shocked but I kept my facade up, 'does she not care for her own kind?' I look into her eyes, I see pain, more so than Rias'. Pain that can only be caused by the loss of a loved one, and the pain of self loathing. 'She may not be like the other fallen after all.'

"Well then, Akeno. I hope we can get along some other time, and sorry for my more… disliked mood to you." I bow slightly.

"May you have a good evening," and with that I turn away from the group. 'Such peace, and yet… happiness, it's times like these that make me uneasy' I turned my head and saw a bird, a phoenix to be more precise, looking at Rias and her peerage. My sclera turned black, 'the hunting ground _always_ changes.'

Chapter 4 ends

 **A/N: Wow tons of shit, am I right? Ya, I now for those who maybe confused with the whole, jump to this part or this one here, etc, etc, I'm going for a perspective type of view, Alkali wouldn't want to waste time over simple subjects, now later I will try to give some more details. I just want Alkali to be just the way I want him to be, so you'll fine me making a few... interesting choices in how I word things. plus in a few chapter, I' going to need an new OC. while I have a draft of what she does, I don't really have a solid place for her in the story. so I'll take some help. P.M me for the details, I all ready have a basic draft of her, super basic. like, hair color, power rank, and gender, and first name, thats all. I digress, anyway I hope (with time), that my writing skills get better, and I'm able to provide awesome, Badass fics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy.**

 **How does one define pain? Is it of the heart? Or the body? What's worse? Losing an arm? Or a loved one? It's simple really… love, losing love is the same as killing yourself a thousand times over, it is lost forever. Or is it only hidden?**

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I open my eyes to see a world of open plains.

'Ah, this place again'. I turn and flew to the ground, once I landed there was grass, endlessly. I walk around and as I walk, a lake forms and trees sprout everywhere. I peer into the lake and it reflects a world much… _darker_ , than the world I'm in. It has a blood red moon and burning trees, but one figure is reflected back. It is me, well my stray form that is. **["So, you return."]** It speaks but it has many voices with it. I nod. "Yes I have, I assume you have something important to tell me?" It nodded and starts to walk around the lake. **["Many things are happening… we sense great danger."]**

"Hmmm, yes I sense it to," I look into its eyes, "but what does it have to do with bringing me here?" I wave my hand around pointing out the surroundings. **["Many things child, many things… for eons our tribe has crafted weapons for gods, and man alike. But now with no war to craft for, or war to fight in. The others are getting ready, we sense death, war and battle. These battles will test your power and they will test your mind."]**

I sit next to the water's edge. "So a battle to test myself," I think outloud. 'Hmm, but when?'

 **["Soon, child, soon."]** It rises up from the water, and as it does so, the world around me turns into a wasteland. It grabs my face and levels its face with mine. **["You will have to fight Alkali, you'll have to make a deal with the devil himself to gain freedom, and when you do… find your heart and protect it with your very soul. Recreate our great tribe, and find happiness you** _ **so**_ **deserve… we all love you Alkali, even if you do not care for yourself"]**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Click*

I turn my alarm off, and turn to get out of bed. 'Ahhh Sunday, schools off today.' I put on a red t-shirt and black jeans and walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a pot and put some ramen in it and let it cook. *Knock* *Knock* Someone knocks at my door, 'hhmm I wonder who it is?' *Knock-Knock-Knock' it gets a bit louder, "hold on, hold on" I open the door and *zoom* all I see is a dust cloud. *Blink-Blink,* then the dust clears and Asia is there, although she seems rather dazed. "Umm sorry Alkali, Koneko smelled ramen and well…" She started rubbing her head in embarrassment. 'Wait, Kone- OH shit!' I turn and run to the kitchen, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I run into the doorway to see Koneko fishing out some ramen. I jump at her, "THAT'S MY FOODDDDD!" Everything goes into slow motion… Konekos eyes widened and Asia who just came into the kitchen and her eyes widened. I grab the bowl Koneko had and my tail put a padlock on the closed pot… don't ask how I got a padlock… shit happens, and Bart sleep walks, so yeah. Anyway, time speeds up again and well, me and Koneko are not in the best of… conditions, she land on top of me and got caught up in my tail, and I see everything, and oh my goodness why blue stripes? Why? We both quickly rush into standing positions and to add the aura of "this didn't happen" I open a cupboard and grab out some candy. "This did not happen, ok?" Koneko and Asia nod, even with our blushed faces, we remained monotoned. "Well, come on in and sit." I waved them into the living room and sit on the lazy boy (E/N: A type of chair, look it up) in the corner. *Sigh* "So what brings you to my good home?" I ask Asia.

She poked her index fingers together and was blushing.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for helping Issei save me and…" she falters, I get up and walk to her and put my hand on her head. *Piff* " Your thanks is not need Asia, but..." I smile,

"it is good to know that I helped." She smiles and she gets up and hugs me, I felt awkward and slowly hugged her back. For a few seconds we hug, and well I back away, "ok I think that's good for now," she uses the "eyes" 'oh shit don't look… must. Not. give. In.' I gave in and hugged her again, 'weakling' I thought, after a few minutes Asia and Koneko leave.

"Oh ok, that was… ok. I think." I walk into the kitchen and grab some ramen and begin to eat it.

"Eh" I see Bart sitting on the chair next to the T.V. "Ah, hello Bart, oh I mean 'Sir Sleeps Alot'."

"..." His monotone face stares at me. "Heh, I know it was good."

"..." I blushed, "sooo you saw that huh?" I sweatdropped a little, Bart smiled, the most biggest, evilest one I've seen on him.

"Hhhhaaaa… eh," he shrugged. 'Well at least he didn't say anything.' I turn on the T.V. and enjoy the game show channel. "Hey Bart," I ask, "how do you like Japan?"

"It's fine." I pondered a little.

"Oh, good then." I watch the T.V. a bit.

"How do you like it brother?" he asks.

"It's fine so far, I just wish I could move more freely," he nods.

"So do I Alkali," I sigh. 'Yeah, I want to be more free,' I lean back in my chair, 'I want to feel the sun more often.' *Sigh* "Well, Bart I think it's time to train a bit. Let's go." I get up and put my bowl in the sink. Me and Bart walk down stairs, into the basement and walk to the end. At the end, a seal is there. Not any old seal, but the seal of Gefallen… my seal. _"Verärgert mit den Schatten, und freuen uns auf das Licht: Ich nenne ein Gebet, ein Gebet des verblichenen, gebrochenen Stammes aus Eisen, öffnen Sie Ihre Tore!"._ The seal lights up, and a vault like gate "opens" up, and we walk through it.

 ***Gefallen***

"Ah, welcome to the Iron battle ground Bart," I put my arms up and smell the air. It smells like oak, burnt oak, 'emmm oak'.

"Em," Bart sniffs the air, "good," he says. I smile at this.

"Yes little bro, it smells wonderful." The lands are filled with many trees, and small villages litter the landscape. Great plains are everywhere. I walk to a small lake and tap it, the ripples cause the water to "shatter" and a portal opens up. "Huhhh, sorry brother but we can train here, the others would not like it. Plus, they are very busy and don't have time to clean up after us, so come on."

I wave Bart to the portal and he jumps in. "Hey", I heard someone yell before I jumped in. A village girl walks up to me, "oh hello," I wave to her lightly.

"Hello Alkali," she smiles and waves back, she is 5'4" and has blond hair and crystal blue eyes, she wears a simple green and blue dress and… boots, like as in boot for mud and gunk... okay moving on.

"So," I began, "your name is?..." she does a little bow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, its… Huh, my name is-" Bart comes up from the portal and grabs me and drags me down into it. Many twists and turn later, and yes it was like a rollercoaster, we ended up in the fallen Iron battle ground.

"AAAaaauaa," I pushed him away, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He merely points to my left, I look to see a massive field of skulls.

"Oh, that," I sighed, "that is the field of the dead, those who were killed during the great war… they are my ancestors." He pats my back, and then he points up,

"ah, those are descendants of this tribe," I looked down in sadness, "they, like me were born with this seal," I put my hand over my chest, rubbing the Gefallen seal.

"When they die, their souls come here. The biblical god didn't want my tribe making weapons for the fallen or devils, but he also didn't want them. They did not believe in him, so they were not able to go to the heavens." Bart looks around a bit, he walks around and picks up a skull,

"Hm," he turns around and hands me the skull. I look at it and feel, despair, hatred, and fear. 'They were killed, only a few made it out alive.'

['I was murdered'] I could hear it's voice, no _her_ voice. ['my killer was a _**fallen**_ , he-he.'] I blocked out the sound, the fallen killed them, all of them. I put the skull down, and turned back. I walked a few steps and then faced Bart. "Ok Bart, we train here." He nods, we both get into a fighting stance. I rush forward, "aaaaaaAA!" I throw a punch at Bart, while my tail swings at his left rib cage. *Cling* Bart summoned a sword and blocked my tail, and used his hand to block my fist. "Not bad brother." I commented, he nodded. Bart parrys my tail, and swings at my left arm. Using magic I reinforce my arm, and I block that sword with my tail. "Kunst" I use a spell and create a field of spears, Bart jumps but is slightly cut on the right leg. I take a spear and rush at Bart. I thrust the spear forward, but it's parried by Bart. He swings his sword and cuts my right arm off, "AAAAUGH!" I jump back a few yards, my arm regenerates fully after a second. "Heh, you know how much that hurts?" I ask.

"..."

"Screw you to!" I rush at him, after I'm close to him I throw a fast fury of kicks, and punches. Bruises, and small cuts form at Barts visible skin. To finish my combo, I spin horizontally, and use my tail to push Bart back a few yards. Thunder and lightning start to strike around us, I rush again as Bart slashes to the left. I dodge, grab his arm, flip over him, and flip him with me. He lands on the ground with a thud, I put my tail to his neck. I grin, and so does he, "hahahahaha," I pick him back up, and we're dying laughing, "hahahahaha," I whip the tears away from my eyes.

"Oh, oh, that was good… hahaha." Bart dispels his sword, and sits down. "Well, that was fun, no?" I ask, he then nods.

"So," I begin, "want to get some pizza?" Bart gets up and nods.

"..." I smiled, "heh ok, ok." I raise my hand up in defense, "I'll make sure to get meat lovers, ok?" He nods. I open up a portal and we walk into it, and then we ordered pizza. 'Hm, peace. It is weird, but not unwelcomed.'

*Gefallen*

 **['He grows stronger.]**

 **{'Yes, he does.}**

 **|'What is his fate?|**

 **||His fate, he has no fate, he is our monument, he is their monument of sin.||**

 **{'Yes, but will he live in peace?}**

 **|||"That is possible,"|||**

 **|||"but, he will have to survive first."|||**

 **['Calm brothers, and sisters. Our Alkali will show them his power all** _ **we**_ **must do… is...** _ **wait.**_ ' **]**

Chapter 5 end.

 **A/N: ooohh this is a short one I know, I's trying to make the chapters longer, but Jerry complaints too much about it. He gives me dirty looks when ever he edits the doc, it almost like he's starring into my very soul...*shivers*, ya anyway have a good week, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to say I'm sorry, it's just this blonde little shit strolled right into my room! destroyed MY 72 INCH plasma screen T.V! and is trying to impress me Like I'm his alcoholic father!... and, I'm sorry for not posting up new chapters. me and Jerry were just taking a break, and I was writing a whole new draft for another fic I'm working on... so ya. I hope you like this chapter, also I need some OCs for the fanfic I'm drafting. if I like the OC not only will you guys get a shout out, but your creation will be in a fic, so yaaaaaa! with this said, the stray Satan**

 **(? POV)**

*Abandoned warehouse - 11:00 PM*

'Ha, I have to keep moving… I have to MOVE!' I turn a corner, then left. I stop, and I listen, thump, thump, thump. 'I can't stay here!' I run again, but a shadow pasts me! 'SH!T! HE FOUND ME!'

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I just past the stray, and he freaks out. ' **I swear he's worst than Issei.'** I roll my eyes, ' **well at least he'll make a good meal.'** I drop down and slam him into a wall. He fires magic blasts at me, I dodge them with ease and jump into the rafters.

"S-stay back, Y-you!" His voice was shaky, I could hear it. I grinned, " **Or what? You'll kill me?"** I ask with a mocking tone.

"I know who you are!, you're the hunter! The monster! The devil himself reincarnated! Y-YOU'RE THE STRAY SATAN!" He screams and pours as much demonic power, he has into a barrage of magic bullets. I dodge every one, ' **hm, why not play with him,'** I thought, " **ooh, so you** _ **do**_ **know who I am,"** I begin. " **But, do you know how I earned the title of "stray satan" from the other strays?"** I hang from the ceiling and slowly claw above him. He keeps look all around in a panic.

"It's said you killed 1,000s of strays after you becoming a stray!" ' **So the meal has some intelligence.'** "It's said you hunt only strays, and that you steal their power." I could practically tell he sh!t himself. "And that you torture those who killed their masters." I was now above him, I used my tail and slowly descended on him. I was just above him, and ready to strike! "It's said that you killed your own mas-!" I beheaded him. I drop down and began to eat my meal. ' **Fool, I was playing you the whole time.'**

*BOOM!* The wall burst open, and devils surrounded me.

"Well , well, well, what do we have here?" a female, with orange hair and _lots_ of demonic power states.

"Well, my lady Alex. we have strays fighting each other." they had me surrounded, there is about 15, ' **damn, a whole peerage. Just about Ultimate class too.'**

The one called Alex raised her hand and charged her magic, "well it's just one. shouldn't be too bad." she smirked, a wicked one too ' **heh, if that's what you think you'll have something coming to ya.'** **  
**" **Mond spiegel"** my spell forms and attacks. They, in shock dodge, the spell misses. I jump high up and cling onto to the ceiling and crawl my way out of the warehouse, ' **how could they find me?'** I wondered, could it be Rias?, no it couldn't. Could it? My senses flared, and I dodged left. I was almost hit by a spell. I turn to see one of the devils behind me, and he looked pissed.

"You stray dog!" He fires some bullets at me, I weve and wave through the barrage. "Hold still, you STRAY!"

" **Buzz off."** I retorted and fired a "versengt Mond" at him. He makes a shield, and luckily (for me) the shield broke and he took a direct hit. I sprit off running down into a sower, and hide. ' **That guy is lucky that I didn't fully charge "** **versengt Mond"** **or else he wouldn't get up.'** I seal away my energy and stray form, I then start to form a transport seal. 'I better get home, a peerage full of near ultimate classes are not something I want to deal with.' *clap* *clap* I stop forming the seal and put my tail to the person's neck. "Who are you, and what do you want." I ask this, as my tail slightly cuts the skin.

"Relax, I'm friend not foe." a bit of moonlight, shined through and her face, it was the leader of the peerage. I was very skeptical, and put on my "really" face.

"Ok, ok" she held her hands up in defeat, "I really have a message." now I give up.

"What kind of message?" I ask as I slowly withdraw my tail.

"A message from lord lucifer," she pull out a letter from a pocket dimension "he said, "fine the stray satan, and give this to him." she handed the letter to me, and with that she left. I look at the letter and sighed, 'oh what does the satan want with me?'

 ***time skip- 7:00 AM- kuoh Academy***

*slam*

"What the hell is this!" someone points to a detention paper

"You were late to class… again."  
"B-but oh, come on sona! You know that I need to… you know, h-u-n-t space. s-t-r-a-y-s."

"*sigh* look I know Alkali, but It can wait you need to be in school to learn."

 **(Alkali's POV- A/N: I'm trying something new)**

I wave my arms around, "REALLY! Really come on!" I yell, I am not the happiest of campers.

"Ufufufu" I hear someone giggle, "you!" I point to saji, "SHUT. UP." he cowers behind tsubaki, 'oh for the love of.'

"Alkali I know your problem but you need-" Tsubaki whispers something into her ear, "*sigh*, fine if you take these papers to Rias, I'll think about not giving you detention, ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

 ***after school***

I take the papers and walk to the school building. As I walk up to the door I hear something interesting,

"No Riser I will NOT marry YOU!" I open the door to see Rias smack some dudes hand away. He had blonde hair and- 'and-a, and-a, ufuf-ufuf-hahahahaha!, what the hell is he wearing, oh, oh man it looks so dumb.' I was laughing on the inside, but hey you look at the guy. I mean really, who unfolds their collar like that? I was trying not to die from my sense of humor, "hey R-Rias?", I ask. 'Man, its funny I almost let it out.'

"Hm yes?" she looked tired, like needs to sleep NOW tired.

"I have some papers from sona for you." I walk up to give her the papers, but the 'piff-ufu-hah- ok, ok calm down Alkali, calm down.' man interrupts me.

"Another one of you servants, my dear?" I stop mid-way, 'did he just?' I blink twice.

"No, but he is a friend." Rias crosses her arms.

"So he's human then?" my senses flare, "Riser" flared his aura, 'so he wants to play?' his aura was flame like. 'Hhhm I wonder?'

"Let me guest, phoenix?" I ask, as I turn to him. His face contorts in fake shock,

"So you _do_ know me." the amount of arrogance in his voice is starting to tick me off. He walks around the couch and snaps his fingers,

"Heh, my servants are better than yours anyway, my dear." just as I was about to rip him into many, _many,_ pieces, Kiba stops me and signals me with his eyes to look in the corner, I look to see, a maid? I went to sense her aura, *buzz* the area around her disordered, she is strong, very powerful. It would take all of my power just to fight her. Let alone kill her.

"I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. YOU!" Rias screams practically. Riser's aura flare,

"you WILL! Come to the underworld with me, even if I have to burn your whole peerage!" I instantly rushed in front of him and hit him square in the nose, breaking it. He backs up and his peerage surround him,

"you beast! hurting our master!" the one with a staff thrusts at me, I catch it with my right hand. She tries to get it out of my grip, but it wouldn't move. "Did, you know that demonic energy, is tied not only to the imagination, but also emotion?" she sweatdropped, "if you can control your emotion and your imagination, you can control your energy _and_ your aura at near perfection." I let go and she fell backwards. Riser's nose regenerates, and he looked mad.

"YOU! Scum!" his flames ignite,

"I have had enough of this" I say just as I unleash my _full_ aura. Everyone but the maid dropped down to their knees, "if you think", Riser looks up at me, "that you can push me, and my friends around... you have much to _fear_." my eyes sclera turned black, and my  gefallen seal was blazing crimson.

"ahem* my aura drops, and everyone breaths. I turn to see the maid walk between us.

"Lady Rias, the contact states there is another way to break this marriage" Rias just getting her breath back, breaths out "how?".

"Simple lady Rias, you must engage a rating game against lord Riser." Rias look like she was thinking about it, but Riser foolishly spoke out.

"Heh, if she accepts, we'll have the game within 10 days time." a seal forms under him, and his peerage gets around him "heh, not that you'll win anyway." with that he leaves.

"Hhhm I'll accept the rating game." an aura of determination forms around Rias.

"very well lady Rias, I'll inform the families." a seal forms under her and she leaves.

"Hey Rias", I ask

"yes Alkali?"

"Who was that maid?"

"That was grayfia, my brothers queen." she sets down in her chair, "she is also known as,'the queen of annihilation". I sigh,

"Well if you need help, just let me know, ok?" she smiles, but it's one of solace.

"Thanks Alkali… thank you." I nod, and form a seal under me,

"Well, see you later" and with that I teleport back home.

When I get home I walk straight up to bed and go to sleep. But as I fell asleep, I felt gefallen call for me, So I entered.

 ***Gefallen***

 **['you have to be careful from now on Alkali.]**

 **{'yes Alkali, you risk death by helping the Gremory'}**

"I can't just leave her, it can't be another Vala." the spirits murmur and whisper.

 **['yes, but you have a duty to follow.']**

 **{'you are the monument.'}**

 **|'the hunter.'|**

 **||"you can not fade like us."||**

"Yes I know, but- but… ah!, screw this I'm going to help her, and there's nothing to stop me!" I leave the mindscape.

 **("calm my brothers, and sisters. Alkali has a plan, I can sense it.")**

 **['what if he doesn't?]**

 **("he will…")**

 ***Alkali's bedroom***

As soon as I wake up I grab the letter the lucifer gave me, I had yet to read it. I open it up and it reads- "Hello Stray satan, I have a proposal for you. If my little sister loses her rating game. I want you to, crash the "party". From what Rias tells me, you only hunt strays, but are a stray yourself. I digress, if you help my sister out of her "problem", I'll see to it that your status as a stray be terminated, and you become a "extra" devil. That is, if you can get my sister out of her "problem". Signed, Sirzechs Lucifer." I sighed. I turned the page to see if there was anything on it…

"..."

It was a chibi drawing of my stray form, and below it. it said, "a drawing by Rias Gremory".

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!"

Omake:

"Rias!"

"Um yes Alkali?"

"What the hell is this?!" Alkali pulls out the chibi picture of his stray form.

"Uuumm h-hahahh-hah, uum my drawing?" Rias rubbs her hair in a nervous fashion, a tick mark form on Alkali's head.

"Yes… a drawing…" a huge blue skull forms behind Alkali, "and you forgot the seal!"

*blink* *blink*

"I did what?"

"The seal that I have on my chest! duh!"

Rias simply tilted her head to the left alittle,

"I did?"

"OH for the love of- STOP THAT!"

Chapter 6 end


	7. Chapter 7

*BOOOMMM! *

"AAAAAAGH"

"Oh, hold still!"

"Screw that, I'll die!"

"No, you idiot! you have to use your aura, not your demonic energy!"

"Aaah!" *boom* "what the hell!"

 **(Alkali's POV)**

'Who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to train Issei? Oh, me." standing across from me was Issei, the "beast" as they say. 'Heh, if only they saw him now.' he was shaking, crying and all other kinds of things. Heck I haven't even started the aura training yet.

"You are crazy!" Issei points at me and has a tick mark on his head. I simply deadpan

"..." I sigh, "okay, Issei we don't have all day and for one, we have yet to start the training."

His head grows comically large,

"Yes, but you're asking me to not eat, drink or even move!" I sigh again, 'this idiot just doesn't get it.'

"*sigh*, ok look Issei you have to have _ALL_ distractions removed if you want to learn how to control your aura."

"But I don't want to learn!" he run off again, I am left in a dust cloud do to how fast he ran.

*blink* *Blink*

"Oh, how did I ever get in this?" I wondered

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _"_ _W-what?" Rias look dumbfounded_

 _"_ _Yep, that's my plan" I grinned._

 _"_ _b-but, it crazy, suicidal even!"_

 _"_ _Ah, but that's what will make it work" Rias look conflicted, "ok, I get it. You don't want them hurt, but if you let me I could make them a force to be reckoned with." Rias spook up_

 _"_ _Yes, but your style of magic may cause harm." I smiled lightly, and grab Rias by the shoulders._

 _"_ _Look Rias, my magic is more flexible that devil magic, and it is very simple to learn." I lift my right hand and made a red energy square, "it very simple and it takes memory, and aura to form spells. Unlike you, I am able to form very powerful spells with little worry about energy, they could use this. Especially Issei." I was determined to help them; my face was set in a serious manner. Rias sighed,_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll let you train them for 5 days. Okay?" I nodded_

 _"_ _Yes, it'd do fine." I smile, "don't worry, they'll be fine."_

 ** _*flashback end*_**

'Oh ya, right.' I sighed, 'but did I really have to force Issei to learn this? Ah who am I kidding, I love a good hunt!' my eyes sclera turn black, my nails become more claw-like, and my tail grows longer (Not that tail, you sick bastards). I smile, but the teeth are all sharp and serrated,

"The hunt is on!" I rush after Issei on all fours, I extended my aura. My vision turns all black, the only thing I see is the aura of the earth. After a few seconds, I see Issei's aura, 'HA, GOT YOU!'. I charge up the trees, tree to tree, I jump and parkour. 'Almost there!' I jump and land straight on Issei's back,

"Aaaaagh, crap!" he yells this, as he goes face first into the dirt.

"Heh, see Issei… now if only you could have sensed my aura sooner" I mock him in the "I know everything" type of manner.

"Mmmnmnmnmnnbnm" he mumbles,

"What?" I ask

"Mnmnmnmnmbnmnm" he mumbles again,

"What?" I look to see that my knee is holding his head down, "oh sorry." I pull his head out of the dirt.

"I said OUCH!" I simple deadpan,

"We'll all the more reason to learn." I get off him and help him up.

"Arrrr" a tick mark show up on his head, as he dusts all of the dirt off him. "Fine." It's all that he says

"*sigh*, ok Issei listen" he pouts, "How idiotic... if you could have, not only the tactical advantage, but the strategic advantage as well, wouldn't it be logical to take the advantages?" he looks at me,

"Maybe." he answers. I deadpan,

" _Not_ maybe, it is… Issei." I asked him to set down, he did. "Ok feel the air around you," Issei's face was crunched in concentration,

"I feel it." he says,

"Ok, now bend it." I feel Issei's aura slightly bend to the left, and then it indents on the right side. "Good keep it up," his aura keeps moving around and more parts indent, "ok Issei, that's good for now." his aura starts to flare, and I get worried, "Issei, it's good you can stop!" the aura condenses and the ground itself cracks, bits of rock and dirt float in the air around Issei. 'Crap he must be having a day terror!' I flare my aura, and surround Issei's aura, I then began to crush it. The aura flares and crashes around, finally I "stabbed" Issei's aura with my own, causing it to collapse. Issei drops down unconscious, "crap that took too much from him, *sigh* man he need more practice." I went to pick up Issei, but when I grab his arms, I was seeing things. I saw a girl with black hair, violet eyes, a well-formed body and a bright smile… I knew it was fake, she was pouring killer intent off as if it was on sale. She transformed into the fallen I killed, she then formed a light spear and threw it at… Issei.

"It was fun," she started, "but it was like playing house with a child, blame the god who gave you the sacred gear." she says this, as she flies away. 'I get it, he was hurt and when I killed her. He lost the chance to redeem himself.' I came back to reality, I looked down at him and frowned.

"You have been though much, *sigh*, but now you are in a world you don't know. Truly you have my respect." I deadpan, "but knowing you, you'll lose it at some point."

*time skip*

 **(boost!)**

Issei was using the "Boosted Gear" to increase his power, 'fool, even with the dragon with you, you're still too weak.'

"Okay, here. I go!" Issei charged at me, I however have a "special" surprise for him. As he charges at me, my seal forms under the ground he was over, and, well… it exploded.

"Aaaaaaaghaaaa!" Issei was thrown up in the air, his hair on fire, and he was a tattered. I cupped my hands over my mouth, and yelled, "hey Issei, the point of the test, was to pass it! Not go up in flames!" I giggled a bit, 'heheh, get it? _Flame_ up, ufufuu.' after a few seconds Issei came crashing down on the ground with a loud *thud!* I cringed,

"ooohh, that's not going to buff out." Issei stood up and he looked less than pleased, he even a tick mark.

"What the hell! Man!" his arms were flailing around,

"Geez, sorry but _you_ should have extended your aura out to sense the seal." I cross my arms, and walk past Issei.

"No no no no, that's not how it works, you're supposed to train me, not use me as target practice!" he pointed at me as his head grew comically large.

"Okay, okay" I raise my hand in surrender, "let's get to the "training" part."

"Finally,"

"Okay, now sit down"

"Ya"

"Now feel the energy within and around your body."

"I feel it." Issei's aura was moving calmly.

"Okay, now think of the spell I use on you earlier" Issei' aura started to form into my seal, "okay, now build it to form the spell." Issei's aura soon forms into the seal I had used, and it slowly moves over to the rocks next to us. "Okay now when you ready, tell the seal to explode." then after I said that the pile of rock next to us exploded, turned to ask. I turned and looked at Issei, his eye where open, and he looked ready. I nodded and he nodded back. 'Rias, your freedom is almost here.'

*line break*

As we walk back to the house I explain more about aura based magic to Issei, "you see Issei, aura based magic doesn't use energy to form, unlike many magic types." he nods, "aura magic is based around feeling and formation, if you can't form the seal, then using any type of spell would be useless." I form a small seal on the palm of my hand, "if you can form a seal correctly," the seal turns from blue, to red and a small fire ignites from it, "you can use it for any type of spell."

"Oh, I get it, the way you form the seal." he started to smile as he got it, is the way the spell works!" he jumps up a bit screaming "I did it, I did it!" I use my tail and smack him down,

"OKAY! no jumping!" he rubbed his head, that has a bump on the top.

"Why me?!" he started to cry in the classic "why me, boo whoo!" and all of that other crap. 'Oh. my. Gosh.' *blam, bonk* I once again hit him on the head, "you need to grow up" I could only deadpan at Issei's idiocy

*line break*

"Ok Asia, now form a ball in your hand" Asia's aura started to condense into her hand and slowly formed into a sphere.

"I-is this it Alkali?" she asked nervously. I only smiled, and nodded. She smiled and focused more energy in the orb. It started to form and with bright green colors and light blues. Asia had stars in her eye, and the "OoO" look on her face, 'kinda cute really.' as the orb finally formed it kinda, sorta… exploded, *boom* I had ash and black dust all over my face,

"OH! I'M so so, s-sorry Alkali!" she rushed up to me and pulled out a cloth,

"no, no" I grab her hands and pushed her gently back, "it's ok Asia, I'm not hurt." I grabbed the cloth and cleaned my face, "no need to worry over nothing Asia, there's nothing you could do to hurt me." she had tears in her eye and the curl lip of sadness (puppy eyes),

"B-but I hurt you." I giggled a bit

"Ufuf, no Asia. you didn't" I took her hands, and cupped them together, "ok now… try again" I smiled, of which caused her to nod and smile too. Her face was full of determination and focus. Her aura bended and curved, after a few moments. The orb form, and without problem.

"Great job!" I smiled and gave Asia some thumbs up, "you did well." she started to form tears, and as I was about to ask what was wrong she hugged me,

"Thank you! oh thank you, thank you!" I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Um? Okay." I told her that we should go eat dinner, she nodded. As we walked to the dining room, and as everyone was making jokes or eating the meal. I stopped eating for a second and looked out the window, and smiled. 'I found one Vala, a family, just as you wanted me to.'

"Stray Satan." A figure was looking over a folder filled with documents, "he doesn't look so tough."

"Don't be fooled"

"Hmmm" a second figure walked from the shadows, he was clad in green armor with a helmet that had curving horns on the top.

"He may not look like much… but with my blood in his veins, he is more powerful than anyone could ever imagine." the green clad figure grins, filled with wicked sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Chapter 7 end.

 **A/N: oh~ I wonder who that could be?** any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! see ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

***Gefallen***

The villages, and towns of Gefallen, they have always been a place of peace, and calmness. You see Gefallen is the fallen Iron tribe's greatest creation, a home, a heaven. The biblical god feared the tribe's power and influence, he feared that their creativity would inspire rebellious thoughts in is children. So, he did not allow any of the Iron tribe into the heavens, and so denied the peace they deserved. They created their own world filled with all they loved about their homeland, and those who survived the great war lived with the seal. The gateway to the Gefallen, the iron tribe's heaven.

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I first discover the Gefallen when I was 7, my mother was not the best of people. Whenever she'd stop beating me, and I'd have passed out. The Gefallen, my family, my forefathers, all who have lived before me. They'd relieve my pain, they taught me all they knew, math and language. My mother wouldn't even let me go to school. They told me the history of the tribe, the pain they had to suffer.

 _"_ _You're just like me"_ my reflection from the water looks back at me,

 ** _"_** ** _No, Alkali we are not just like you"_** the younger me forms tears and starts to cry,

 ** _"_** ** _But, we are family, you are our last child Alkali. You are brave, smart, and kind. We could have not of had such a perfect child as you, we love you dear child."_** I'd cry, never have I had felt so much love, those who have passed on, and are not of my born family… they cared for me. When my mother was killed by my soon to be mentor, they communicated with him,

 ** _"_** ** _Please devil, help our Alkali! Help him grow strong!"_**

 _"_ _What's in it for me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _One who knows your pain"_** later I'd find out that they'd shown him my darkest of memories.

 _"_ _Very well, my name is Raito"_ he raised his hand, and shook mine. He'd then left me up, and put me on his shoulders. I did not hate him, while I loved my mother… she had already was gone, she had already fallen in her despair. I made a promise to myself, long, long ago, that I'd make sure this pain would never hurt me again. That was a naive promise, years later my mentor would die saving me. I would then be saved again, and this time… I would not let myself get hurt, Vala, my master, the one who made me a devil. She was kind, and very beautiful. The _fallen_ caused her death, t-they beat me, and tortured me. After they were done, they left me for dead. The devil world also would see me as a stray.

 _"_ _What a weakly!"_

 _"_ _Hahah, yes this devil is fucking worthless!"_

I hate fallen angels, they have taken everything from **_me!_**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *click*

"The day has come." I walk to my window, and I seldomly stare at the rising sun, "today, is the battle for freedom." I turn to get ready for the day.

 ***time skip***

Sona gave me a viewing spell to see the battle, and I was not pleased. Hours of training, and sparring have just been wasted. Issei used my aura magic, 'too...too BREAK CLOTHES! WHAT THE HELL!?'. Does he not realize the sheer waste of time the "dress break" sh!t IS! Oh, my god-ouch! 'Heh heh, forgot~' well I do think my time to save the damsel in distress is here, 'heh, who would have thought, the monster save the beauty, heh heh hehehe, its funny.'

"..." I turn to look at Bart who of which was fully geared up in lightweight battle armor.

"Yes brother, we are going to save our friends"

He nods, I return the same

"Ok I'll begin the portal", I pull out the seal the Lucifer gave me. "Die Zeit ist gekommen, offen, großes Tor, offen für Ihren Wunsch, so können wir mit unseren Seelen gehen" my aura mixes with the seal, and with a burst of power the seal opens. 'A cloaked seal? Huh, then again aiding a stray into the underworld would be… problematic.'

"Are you ready brother?"

"Yes Alkali" I nod, and with that we step on the seal and after a few monuments, we were outside of a HUGE, and I mean HUGE castle.

"Holy sh!t" my head comical gets large as I point my finger at the castle, "that's one big-no HUGE castle, Bart have you seen anything this big?!" bart simply look at me with the "well, no sh!t Sherlock" look on his face

"Eh"

*blink* *blink* "really? That's all you have to say about this huge castle?"

"Eh" he shrugged, 'man my brother is weird.'

My aura flared, I grabbed Bart just as a fire blast landed where we were.

"So, stray scum, why have you come here?"

I turn to see 5 guards, each somewhere around middle-class.

"Hey Bart"

"Hm" I turn to look in his eyes,

"You think you can take em?" a large wicked grin form on Bart's face, 'I'll take that as a yes'

I turn to the guards and smirked, "heh, sorry boys, but I've got bigger birds to fry, heheh get it?"

"like we'd let you passed us!" I got up and rushed past them, their eyes showed shock. I grinned, "Versiegelt in Ihrem eigenen Wunsch. Gekettet durch Ihren eigenen Geist, für immer driften in das verdunkelte Meer! Gefallenes Gefängnis!" a large version of the Gefallen seal formed under Barth, and the group of guards.

"What the!" they tried attacking the boundaries,

"Heheheh, stop trying fools, once in the seal there's no escape!" I run off, into the main building, I extend my aura, 'don't worry Rias, help is here'

 ***Bart's POV***

My brother locked those guards in here… now I can test my power. I grin, the hunt is ON! I rush at the guards while they have their backs turned to me.

"Aggggh" I slash on in the back, but not a kill blow. My brother make it clear that he didn't want any deaths today.

"Hey you!" another guard rushes at me, let's call him guard number 2. He swings his sword at me, I use my broadside to parry his blade. I used enough force to spin him around, and as he spun, I kicked him in the ass. That made him face plant into the concrete. I cringed a little when I heard something snap. 'Eh' I shrugged.

Guards 3 and 4 rush at me from behind, I backflip going over them, whip around and slash at their backs.

"" Auaauahau!"" they both go down. The 5th guard rushes me, uses his spear and twirls it around and cuts a part of my arm.

"Hmmm" I look down at my arm, my new shirt is cut….

"/\" now I'm mad, I whip around and curved slash my broadside to his arm. I cut his spear in 2, and I spin kick him to the ground.

*thud* I flop down,

"Hhhhhhhaa." I look around, looking at the bodies of the fallen guards,

"Hhhhha. Damn. brother owes me a hot pocket." I get up, and start to pace around.

*tap-tap-tap* I tap on the seal

"Hm, brother made the seal stronger… eh, cool" I lay down on the ground and start to watch the clouds, "ohm kitten…...hmm I'll name you?... ah! Kuro!"

 ***meanwhile in a different location***

"N-n-n-aw! Choo!" A certain sister of a certain Neko sneezed.

"Hm,nyaa~ someone's talking about me."

 ***and back to Bart***

"Hm?" Bart looks at the camera.

"..."

"Shouldn't you guys watch my brother kick chicken boy's ass right now?"

||" hey bart, ya umm I forgot how to switch scenes."||

"..."

||" ah n-never mind I found the button, ha ha ha ha ha haaaa"||

"..."

||" ok bye now" ||

"Stupid author. HEY editor, make sure that Idiot doesn't mess us up!"

"/\" " ** _or else"_**

 ***in the phoenix castle***

 **(Alkali's POV)**

I, Alkali Haelogen, just busted through the doorway of this, _huge_ mansion. A few guards were in my may. I _would_ have killed them, but _no_ _o_ _o_ , 'lord' Lucifer wanted _noooo_ deaths, 'hhm bothersome.' so what I did is I knocked them out, _well_ one. The others saw me and well, one of them said "get on your knees!" and I responded with, "I'm not your mother last night!" they took exception to that.

"ARRRRAAAAAA!" and well let's say that song and dance ended really fast. Anyway, I moved on toward the ballroom when I heard that arrogant little shits voice,

"and now my bride Rias Gremory!" It made me sick of how damn stuck up this guy was.

"Heh." I grinned, full of malice, 'I think it's time to change to arrangement up a little.'

"Siegel des Eisernen Stammes, höre meinen Ruf. Wir haben einen neuen Feind an unserer Tür, einen von Flammen und Stolz. So schmieden eine Klinge zu durchbohren, ihre unsterblichen Flammen! - Unzählige Werke!" the seal of Gefallen form on the floor, then to swords formed out of them. One was a huge broadsword, it was around my height and width. The other sword was a saber, normal it size. The seal dissolved and I picked up the broadsword, it was very light weight for something so huge, 'huh, I was expecting it to be heavier.' the saber was light too, when I picked it up I shrugged, 'better light then heavy I guess.' I put the saber down, and swung the broadside at the door… well no more door, a huge energy wave smashed right into it.

*BOOM! *

I dispelled the sword, and picked up the saber.

"Well, better now or never." I rushed into the ballroom.

 ***in the ballroom***

 **(Akeno's POV)**

Rias had just come out onto the stage, when a huge explosion cut the door in half.

'There only two people I know who's either A: stupid, or B: really strong. One is Issei, and two is Alkali.' A person runs through the dust, revealing Alkali.

"Ufufufuf, my oh my~" so someone did come for Rias I look at Rias, of who was shocked, and I can't help but to think, 'ufufu, sometimes I envy you Rias,' I turn to look at Alkali, into his blazing golden eyes, 'you always get the nice guys.'

"I am here to stop this wedding." Alkali's eyes were filled with anger and the intent to kill, his voice filled with a cold fury. It was getting me a little hot. Riser naturally responded with anger,

"You? How dare you enter our estate!" flames formed around Riser's body.

"I dare come, for I have power to do so!" Alkali's power rises, an ocean of anger and hate.

"Ha! A weakling like you? Never!" Riser had a condescending tone, full of arrogance. 'If I know Alkali, then he hates being called weak.' Alkali's power goes through the roof, yet Riser in his pride didn't notice. Alkali shifted his head down, his hair covering his eyes.

 **"** **Weak?"** a cold chill went down my spine, "I think I'm falling in love." Riser had yet to see, that he pushed the stray too far.

 **"** **Ha…. ha…...ha... ."** Alkali started to laugh, not a normal laugh, it was full of madness.

 **"** **Muhahahahahahahahahah!"** I gasped when Alkali's lifted his face, the sides of his cheek split open from how much he's laughing. I could see all of his teeth, sharp and serrated.

 **"** **So?** ** _You_** **think I'm weak?"** Riser snorts

 **"** **Hahah, well then how about a battle?"**

"And waste my time on you? NO! Guards remove this filth off the estate!" 4 guards came out from the door, they all rushed at Alkali. He grinned, and as the guards got close. Blood gushed out from all over their bodies, cut formed on the joints, arms, and legs. Alkali disappeared, only to reappear behind them. My eyes widened, 'afterimage'. They fall fell down when Alkali whipped his tail around behind him, flicking the blood off his tail.

 **"** **Don't worry they're still alive."** Alkali started to walk up to Riser,

 **"** **But I can't guarantee you'll follow their example."**

"Why you! I'LL-"

"That won't be necessary." I wonder who that was, he stepped up to the stage, 'ah! Its lord Lucifer!'

 ***POV change***

 **(Alkali's POV)**

"That won't be necessary." a man around 6 foot with red hair walks on the stage.

"Ah! Lord Lucifer!" Riser bows in respect, I however don't. Some of the other devils take notice to this, "disrespectful brat" those are what some of them mutter to themselves.

"So, you must be Rias's friend I've heard some much about." on that he was on stage I could get a better look at my "leader". He had a blue-ish gray long cloak, with golden shoulder pieces on his shoulders. A golden necklace with a crimson ruby in the center. To his left was his queen, the devil world's strongest queen, and the first ever super devil.

"Yes, my name is Alkali Haelogen" I put my right hand over my chest, "an honor to meet the king of devil's himself." he laughed a few moments,

"Hahah, humble, Rias has said nice things about you." he began to walk around the stage,

"She said that you had a complex system of… honor." I nodded

"yes, my way of doing things can be…. Complex." he nodded as well, he stopped in front of me.

"Well as far as I can tell, my little sister made an interesting friend." everything was rather calm, but the weak fool Riser had to open his mouth.

"Why would darling be friends with a weak human?!" I was about to silence to fool, but Lucifer blocked me with his right arm.

"Now now Riser, is this any way to treat your bride's friends?" Risers face show anger, but he knew better than rival Lucifer's words.

"*ahem* now why are you here Mr. Haelogen?"

"I'm here to dissolve this marriage." Lucifer put his hands up,

"Well, then I'd say a duel would suffice." everyone else in the room was baffled to say the least, hell many are probably thinking 'has he gone batshit crazy?', Riser was angered naturally.

"I refuse! Guards deal with this trespasser!" four guards come out of the hall, each rush at me. I jump at the first guard, and punch him right in the stomach. Blood and puke spill everywhere, the second guard swings his sword at me. I catch it with my right hand, his face looked shocked as I backflipped. He rushes at me but I use my tail and use "klingen" to get around him, as I reappear blood gushes from places his armor was open. I didn't kill him, but he won't be happy in the morning. The last two guards rush at me from the sides,

"Get him while he's distracted!" I internally deadpan, 'wow, scream louder why don't ya.'

As they swing their swords I jump up, spin fast enough to look like a tornado, then slam down my fists on the tops of their heads. I land on my tail, I coil it to bring stability. I crossed my legs Indian style, pinched my index fingers together, and started doing the "ohm" meditation. _ALL_ while using my tail as a seat. Talk about no hands heh heh. Riser was steaming, no, like _REALLY_ steaming.

"You! Dare come into _MY_ home and wound _MY_ guards, and now you sit and _MEDITATE!_ " I open my eye, and grin

"Hell ya," my sclera turn black, and my grin turns into a look of cold fury. **"gonna do something about it?"** Riser walk off stage, I walk towards him, we both bump into each other, or in other terms… we bashed heads. ""Gggrggrygrgrghgrgrgg""

"" Weak fool!""

"" Hey you're the weak one!""

"" Stop copying me!""

""NO, you stop it!"" we kinda sorta devolved into yelling, screaming, and very childlike… so ya.

"Ahem" we stopped our little scuffle to see Grayfia looking down at us, and boy she. looked. scary. We both turn white, and turned into little chibi versions of ourselves. 'I think we found some common ground.'

"I do think that duel in a good Idea, but what do I get out of it." I blinked, he did have a point, 'ahhh damn, curse my honor system.' we both got up, and a girl with drills in her hair tugs on Riser's sleeve. "Hjnnpiueh0uhceybycbj" his face twists into shock,

"Are you sure?" he looks at the girl, she nods.

"Hhaaaa, fine." he looks at me, but with a hint of sadness or rather disappointment "If I win, you must join my sister's peerage." I look to the girl, to see her blushing lightly.

"Hhhhmm, Lucifer." he looks at me

"Hhm, yes?"

"If I may ask you for something?" I felt solace, I knew what I was about to do, but… it had to be done.

"Whatever you need." I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I ask you to remove my status as a stray devil." time seemed to stop, my heart felt like exploding.

"Hm, may I ask, but who are you?" I frowned.

"Most know me only as one thing… the stray Satan." there were gasps around the room. Even Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba gasp. 'Am I really known that well?'

"The stray Satan?" "yes, said to hunt a thousand strays" "I heard he could kill a god."

Rumors of the passed come once again.

"A-Alkali." I turn to see Rias walk up to me. I was saddened, she'd hate me forever.

"Why?" there it is… that simple, yet complicated question… "why".

"Because, I'm a monster, and monsters hunt others of their kind." she was going to answer back, but I held my hand up, "and it was a monster that killed my master, and so I hunted him down as one." she looked sad, tears formed at the side of her eyes. I used my thumb and rubbed them out of her eyes, "now now, you'd really make me a monster if you cry on me."

"I may be able to." I was shocked, I turned around to face Lucifer.

"How?" I asked shocked, he smiled

"Well, if you can prove someone else killed your master, I can see to it your status is cleared." I put my hands together in a triangle shape.

"Ich möchte Sie um meinen eisernen Stamm bitten. Denn wir haben das Heil gefunden. Sie müssen die Vergangenheit zeigen und es diesem Teufel zeigen!" my seal forms under me, small little particles form. Everyone's eyes widened, my past was being showed. After a few seconds the seal dissolves, and Lucifer frowns.

"So, a case of the wrong time and place." I frown and shook my head,

"No, I was too weak to do anything."

"Hhmm very well, if you win, the marriage is off, and you are a free devil." he then frowned

"And if you lose, the marriage continues, and you become Ravel phoenix's pawn." I stole face,

"I accept." after that, me and Riser were teleported into a pocket dimension.

"I will defeat you, stray dog!" I smirked, I crouched low into the ground

 **"** **The hunting ground always changes."**

 ***Gefallen***

Four figures sit around a round table.

 **{'He fights once more'}**

 **['yes. He does']**

 **{'who will win, I wonder'}**

 **|'our child will win, he always does.'|**

 **['yes, but he faces a foe who cannot be killed']**

 **{'then he must break its will'}**

 **("No")** A new figure sits at the head of the table, it's glowing gold eyes pierce the dark shroud around them. It was man, that much you could tell. You could see a glowing blue seal on his chest.

 **("He must grow stronger….and I know how")** many of the figures lips turn into wicked smiles, each filled with sharp teeth.

 **("the fallen star shall be of use to us after all")**

 **{[|("hahahahahahahahah! muahahahahahah!}]|)** the shroud thickens, leaving only the glowing eyes of gold, red and blue to be seen.

Chapter 8 end.

 **A/N: Ah so** **the battle begins. let us hope Alkali can defeat his foe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time… has taught me patience, pain has taught me strength, loss has taught me solace…. And solace taught me love…. but love taught me** ** _pain_** **, is love an endless cycle of pain? How long until it ends? How long until pain turns into love? How long until I become a monster?**

 ***pocket dimension***

**(Alkali's POV)**

As I rush at this guy he throws a fireball at me! No for real! A fucking Fireball! That's _so_ cliché!

"Hey Riser asshole, do I look like Mario to you?!" he throws another one at me

"Silence you stray scum!" he fires more at me, I weave through them all.

"You know what I'll call you browser for now on!" a tick mark forms on his head, and forms a huge ball and throws it at me. I smirk internally, I charge magic into my tail, and "batter up!" I swing my tail and hit it right back at him. Riser falls into one of the chest pieces around the arena.

"Rrraghh!" He lifts all or the rocks off himself,

"You die here, you weakling!" he charges at me with a right hook, I block it with my tail. I punch him right in the face with my left hand, breaking his nose. It regenerates though, he fires a flame blast at my arm.

"uuuhhhAAAAA!" he blasts my right arm off!

"Uh ALKALI!" Rias screams from the ballroom.

"Aahahahahahahah" Riser laughs at me!

"Uuhhaaa, y-you think this is funny!" I jump back a few yards, Riser smirks

"Of course, you stray scum." his voice was filled with arrogance, and pride. I smirk internally, 'that will be your downfall.'

"Uhhh, well i-it not a-as funny as…. Your face!" my right arm fully regenerates, everyone's face was full of shock, even Riser's.

"H-how?" Riser was full of shock and surprise. I grinned,

"Simple fry boy, I have enough power to regenerate lost body parts." I smirked at his shocked expression, hell I think I broke him.

"You see Riser," I get into a combat stance, "I have the advantage." I rush at him, and punch him right in the chest. Blood spills everywhere, I put my fist through his chest. I have his heart literally in my hand. Riser's face was contorted in shock, fear, and pain.

"You see fry boy," I slowly smash his heart, " _I_ have the power here, you're just some overrated turkey, ready for the slaughter!" I smash his heart, pull my fist out, and cut his left arm off with my tail.

"Auurgh." Riser fell down into a coughing fit, puking up blood. I raise My left foot, and slam down on his back, he crashes face first into the concrete. I sighed, 'immortality must suck at times like this.' I rap my tail around his neck, lift him off the ground and level him with my face. His wounds are healing, but at a very slow pace. I must have beaten his regeneration rate down then.

"Do you yield?" I ask, but he doesn't respond. 'Did I kill him?' I wondered. I swung him down into the floor, the floor cracks and a loud boom sounds throughout the arena. 'Nothing.' I thought. I was disappointed to be honest, I mean I knew he was arrogant, but damn this is ridiculous! I turn around and begin to walk away, the next thing I knew there was a hole in my chest. 'Huh, so that's what it feels like, huh.' I thought this as I fell down.

"Hahahahah, never turn your back on me you fool!" I heard Riser taunt me, 'ah so he blowed a hole in my chest.' the hole seals up, Riser does not notice this.

"So, you want a real fight huh?" I ask him this as I get up.

"Huh, how are you still alive?!" I turn to see his face full of anger. I grin,

"Fuck you, that's how." Riser screams in anger, and attacks me. He sends a fireball at me, I counter with a Mond spiegel. The spells collide, but my spell overpowers his and blasts in his abdomen. Smoke and dust goes everywhere.

"Rruag, I really getting tired of this shit!" I sneak behind Riser, and charge a versengt Mond,

"You and me both!" he turns around, I raise my hand that has the spell in the air.

"Now show me what you got! FRY BOY!" I throw my hand forward, and he sends a flame engulfed hand my way, "rrruuugha!" my spell cut through his flame, down to his hand, and cuts his arm off. I grab his neck, put the spell against his chest and say,

"When they see you in hell, tell them Alkali sent you, and then apologize on my behalf for the inconvenience." I fire the spell completely destroying his body and the arena behind him. I would have laugh at my joke, if only the irony wouldn't be so true. His body regenerated a few seconds later, he was passed out.

"Huh, I must have really done a number on him?" I wondered out loud, the arena soon started to break into particles. I pick Riser up, and as the arena fell, his little sister flew up to get him.

"Big brother!" she was crying and everything, 'ah damn now I feel like the bad guy.' I blinked,

'oh, wait I'm supposed to be the Anti-hero.' Ravel looked up at me, she had a small blush on her face. I grinned,

"Jeez, I know I'm handsome, but damn you look at me as if I was some sort of prince charming." her blush got brighter, and she devolved into a muttering mess.

"Ufufuufufu." I giggles, the I blinked, 'holy shit I'm more like Akeno than I think.' I shivered a bit, 'ya no.'

"ALKALI!" I turn to see Rias, well only for a few seconds. As she hugged me, and well my head was engulfed by her *ahem* assets. After a few seconds of hugging, of which as very comfy I won't lie. She let go of me, she backed up and I got a full look of her. She wore a pure white dress, it extended down all the way to her ankle. She had a golden necklace with a bright red ruby as the centerpiece, overall, she looked breathtaking. I bowed gentlemen-like,

"Would you be honored in a dance My dear?" rubs the tears out of her eye, then smiles.

"Yes, I would love to have a dance." and for the rest of the night, song and dance is what we're on our minds.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Hmm?" I wake up to the sound of knocking at our door, so I get up and walk to the door.

"Hold on one second!" I open the door to see Rias… with a bunch of moving boxes, 'what the heck?'

"So." I blinked two times,

"Ya?" I ask, Rias was blushing, and she looked like she had something to say.

"Can I live here?!"

"..."

"...um, sure?" she instantly crushes my head in a hug, screaming "oh yes! Thank you! Thank you!" I am very confused right now. After moving all of Rias's stuff into one of the empty rooms we have, the others began to come to my house. Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Asia, Kiba, and Issei were all in my room, it's rather bland. There's a poster of the punisher on the wall, a computer in the left corner, not really special.

"Wow, your room is nice Alkali." Asia complimented my room,

"Thank you, Asia." I smiled, but I sweatdropped internally, 'Asia you're too kind to me.'

"Heh, ya~" I scratch my head nervously,

"I know it's not much but this is home sweet home." everyone was looking at my bookcase I have next to the door. _Koneko_ found my old photo album, 'oh no', I run toward her trying to grab to book, but she trips me and I fall head first into the wall.

"Oh~ small Alkali." After I got up, they were looking at one of my old photos.

"Hey Alkali, you use to have brown hair?" Issei was pointing to a photo of when I was...5? I think? I nodded, and took the picture out of the book and held it.

"Yes, I was 5 at the time, it was when My father's brother was around."

"What about this one?" Asia pointed to a picture of a man, and a woman. The woman had on a kimono with pink flower, and was mainly purple. She had brown hair that when past her back, and her hair was in a ponytail tied by a blue ribbon. The man had silver hair, almost white. He wore a red kimono with simple black stripe up and down the sleeves. Ever so slightly, you could see a small part of the seal of Gefallen on the man's chest, this seal was a bright blue.

"Ah, that is my mother, and father before I was born." I hang my head out of sadness.

"Uhhh, ok I think It's time I told you My story." they nodded, each had a serious expression.

"I was born fatherless…and my mother she… was not the happiest of people. She lost the man she loved, it made her enraged." I sighed

"She'd beat me… over, and over, and over again. She wanted her love to come back, she felt despair, while I felt pain." I got up and walk to the window,

"She'd drink, and drink, and drink. And then she drinks she would get mad very easily." I laugh a bit, a sad small laugh.

"Haha, hell one day I broke a glass, and she took the broken piece and used it to cut my back open." I turned around and slowly sat down.

"She wouldn't let me go to school, she fears I'd tell the police, huhhhh." I sighed again,

"One day she was drinking, and she got mad at me for no reason, she grabbed me by the neck, and choked me to near death. As I was passed out, The seal of Gefallen. It responded to my cry for help, my ancestors, they'd teach me everything I know. Magic, math, reading, you name it, they would have taught me it. They showed me kindness, and love, love that I needed for so long. One day as I was once again getting being choked to death, a stray devil busted into our house. Before my mother could knock me out, he slit her throat." Asia was crying, she was hugging me tightly,

"Please stop Alkali, you've gone through enough!" I was shocked, this was the first time Asia raised her voice before. Soon everyone began to hug me, I was still confused. It took me a few seconds, but I hugged them back. Tears, not of water, but of blood flows down from my eyes. 'How long?' I ask myself, 'how long have I need this?'

*snap* I blinked, I looked down the hallway to see bart with a camera. I turned all white,

"Heheh, big brother crying, What. A. Find." Bart then ran off, 'I'm _so_ gonna kill him later.' I thought to myself. After a few more seconds of hugging, everyone let go.

"Thank guys, I really needed that." I wiped the tears off my face, they stained my shirt. 'Oh, _of_ course blood tears.' for the next few hours the day went by peacefully, we joked, and had fun. We even played a few video games. One by one the peerage left, leaving only me, and Rias. it was awkward, well Bart was still there! 'Wait he went to bed early… ah the sneaky bastard!' I screamed internally, I curse you Barthold! I curse you! Anyway, the room was silence, not a noise to be heard. Even the mice were fast asleep.

"..." really author, mice? What the hell man?

 **\geez sorry, it's the only thing I got. /**

"/\" you can do better.

 **\I know. /**

*ahem* anyway the silence was killing me so I decided to start up some small talk,

"" Hey Alkali/Rias."" we both blinked, Rias blushed and well I felt really awkward now.

"" You first...No _You_ first"" wow, ok we really need to stop this,

"Rias."

"Yes Alkali?"

"Would you, you _Know_." she seemed confused, but a bit happy.

"Know what?" I was really nervous, I was going to do it. I am hesitating

"What? Alkali?" here it goes,

"Hhhha. You're stepping on my tail."

"..." she looked down to see that in fact she was stepping on my tail, it kinda hurt ya know.

"/\" what?

"/\" oh~ you thought… ah, *blink* wait no! No! Not that! Jeez what is wrong with you people!

"Oh! Sorry Alkali!" Rias started doing this weird arm thing, her head got bigger and her arms got really small… it's almost like we're in an anime… nah.

"It's ok, really Rias." I smiled, and that calmed her down.

"Heh, anyway would you like a hot pocket or something?" A question mark formed over Rias's head,

"What's a hot pocket?"

^/\^ I froze…and then exploded,

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A HOT POCKET IS!" REALLY! How, I want to know HOW! what some idiot forgot to show her this epic meal! What kind of fool would do that!

"What kind of idiot deprived you of a hot pocket!"

 ***meanwhile***

In his office Sirzechs was working on some…*shivers* paperwork,

"A-a-a-choo!"

"Are you ok Sirzechs?" Grayfia hands him of tissues,

"Yes, but I think someone's talking about me."

"Rias? Maybe?" Sirzechs put his hands to his cheeks,

"Ohhh my Ray-tan is talking about me!"

*BOOM!* Grayfia had hit Sirzechs over the head with a stack of papers….wait papers? Holy shit!

She deadpan, 'why must he do this?'

 ***back to our program***

After cooking a few hot pockets, I handed one to Rias. she poked and prodded at it before taking a bit. Her eyes shrunk, and she started to drool.

"Hey Rias, you ok?" ok she was starting to freak me out.

"HEY! Rias," I walk up to her and shake her around,

"Are. you. Ok?" I waited a few seconds

…

…

"Thnjdnhhdbh" I blinked

"Uh?" I moved closer to her,

"What was that?" I ask,

"Hthstyjdnbgt"

"What?

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" Rias jumps up and pulls me into a death hug, dancing and jumping around, and everything. 'I think I broke her, damn and all that took was a hot pocket.' she tripped and I tried to catch her, but doing so I tripped, and she landed on top of me. Our eyes were leveled with each other.

 ***POV change-Rias***

I, Rias Gremory had just tried the best food ever. I may have gotten a bit over excited, and tripped over. Alkali tried to catch me, but he fell under me. As we were eye level, I saw his golden eyes. Eyes that could be filled with _so_ much anger and hate, yet… filled with pain. He has been through so much. When he told us his story, my heart ached? I couldn't help but to stare right into those golden eyes, those same golden eyes that stared into My own when we first met. I slowly lower my lips to he, my heart was pounding. Our lips were barely touching when he moved his head away. He moves me off of him. I felt that I had gone too far, but I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed." that was the only thing he said, but I could hear him whisper

"How could you ever love a monster?" My heart sank, he was in pain. Pain left over from when he loves his first love, 'how could I be so stupid.' I berated myself. 'How could I be so selfish?' I went upstairs and made my way to my room, as I passed Alkali's. I could hear faint crying, and sadness whispers

"I can't be another Vala." that is what I could hear. 'Vala? That name. Hmm' I get into my room, I know what to do. I pull out a book from one of my moving boxes, and opened up a book. I turned pages until stopped at the name: Vala. It read, "Vala Valefor, The last of the Valefor pillar." I gasped, 'she was the last Valefor? I heard that she was murdered brutally.' a few years or so back, on the news Vala was murdered. The news said she was raped, tortured. Killed in the most brutal of ways, but they also said that there was evidence that someone else was tortured there too. Unable to find out who did it, they simple declared _all_ of her peerage strays. I start to cry, 'Alkali has gone through too much.' I cried, I cried for the man who saved my heart.

"I promise Alkali, I'll give you the life you need." As I fell asleep, something "pulled" on me, I lack a better term, it knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a forest, the trees green and full of life. I turned my head and saw a lake, the moon reflected back perfectly off it. I walked to the lake. I felt the need to sit down, as if someone wanted me to sit here. The lake water rippled, the reflection turn into a nightmare. The full moon turned a blood red, the trees lost all of their green, leaving them bare. I looked into _My_ reflection… only it wasn't mine. She had long white hair, dull porcelain skin, golden eyes with a black sclera. She wore gothic style armor, very similar to Alkali's, but with only the mask covering her mouth and most of her jaw, and without the spikes. The mask had red runes carved all over it. At the base of where her collar bone, and chest meet. there was the seal that Alkali has, it was a fiery pink. To her side, a sheathed shorts word. From what I could see, it had a black handle with red runes carved into it. The handle was also cross shaped with the ends smoothed into a sharp point.

 **"** **Ah, the child did save the devil."** I jump at… her? Voice, she spoke, but with many voices at once. Voices of young, adults and the old, men, and woman.

"Who are you?" I ask, I need to know who this is.

 **"** **I? I am a monument of all of your sins."** as 'she' talked, the lake shivered and quaked.

"Monument? What do you mean by that?"

 **"** **You are the child of my enemy, cursed by a father's sins."** I was starting to get impatient, whoever this is, it could help me.

"Ahh, there's no time to talk, how do I help Alkali!?" My demonic energy flared, and a red aura formed around me.

 **"** **There is much talk, and I have listened through rock, metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."** My aura dropped, I was confused. 'What does this have to do with anything?'

 **"** **Long ago, the keys were turning. War. it consumed all in its path, all were victims, and all were foe. A tribe of iron, forged by fire and metal. They** ** _too_** **were consumed, but not of war, but of greed. Child of my enemy, you fathers burnt us down. They were not alone, many consumed us, and many died for it."** I started to have images go through my head. Blood, swords, screams of pain, I couldn't help it, I screamed too. The fear, the pain it was unbearable.

 **"** **Now you must stop what** ** _he_** **, set into motion. There is still time to stop the keys from turning."** the water from the lake turned into blood, it started flooding. It quickly made it to my neck, and so it would go over my head!

"Aabbbbbbababbb" I was drowning, but before I could pass out, I heard its voice one last time.

 **"** **Fate had met us foes, but this ring will make us whole!"** I woke up covered in sweat. I was sleeping in a different room. It was bland, but I could tell it was Alkali's. I turned to my left, and saw a note on the nightstand. I picked it up and it read, "you screamed last night, so I checked up on you. You look like you had a nightmare so I put you in my room for the night. I hope you got some sleep. Alkali. P.S- try not to scream my name, it'll give the neighbors the wrong Idea." My cheeks were burning, 'I'm so embarrassed.' I facepalmed, and sank back into the bed. Then I blinked, and then I was mad,

"He put that there on purpose!" that Asshole!

 ***meanwhile***

"A-choo!" I wiped my nose

"Huh. someone's talking about me. Heheh, maybe it's Rias."

 ***back to our scheduled program***

I got up… I blinked, how did I get my clothes on...oh, I forgot to take them off last night. Then again, I did cry myself to sleep. I digress, I march out the room, and stomped down stairs.

"Hhhahahahhahah! *clink*" I heard laughing and the sounds of glass being hit together. Then it hit me, 'oh no, anything but that!'

 ***a few seconds later (Alkali's POV) ***

Hahaha, this guy is chill.

"Hey Rias, you didn't say your dad was really cool." I look at Rias, of who sat across from me. She was pouting and boy did she like unpleased.

"Hahaha, yes Rias my dear, and why didn't you tell me about this fine young man!" Rias's dad is cool, we were having a beer. I have a classical bud light with a hint of coca cola, and Zeoticus (yes, he's chill enough to let me say his first name!) had a whisky, with a hint of cinnamon.

"Why must my life be embarrassing!" Rias's blush intensified, as she screamed.

"Jeez Rias, don't be such a party pooper. *slurp*" ahhhhh, nothing beats a good drink."

"Yes dear, besides we're going to your school's open house." Rias turned all white, her face froze in shock.

""pip…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" it was the look on her face (and the alcohol) that set us off.

"Hhahahhah,hahuuuhhhh, your cool zeo." in my drunken state I wrapped my arm around Zeoticus's shoulders, he did the same.

"You know what, you're cool to AL." Rias's face got even redder.

"WHY ME!?" Rias screams to the heavens in despair.

Chapter 9 end.

 **A/N: sorry I haven't posted this up for awhile... but hey shit happens**


	10. Chapter 10

**The cold bliss of destruction… it holds all in it's embrace. How does one become an immortal? How does one gain power? Are we friend? Or are we foe? No,** _ **we**_ **are but a timeless chorus. Singing victory everlasting! So now child, drink! And drift!**

 **(Alkali's POV)**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *click*

I sit up from my bed yawning. I felt my eyelids getting heavier, so I wiped they clear of any tiredness. Uncovering myself I walked to my dresser and picked out the school uniform. After getting dressed and grooming my hair, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The pure white hair and the golden eye stare right back. My skin pale and "gray" as some would say. I lower my shirt collar and I see the same seal, the seal of Gefallen. It glimes in the bathroom light. The "eyes" shine a bright crimson, begging for some bloodshed, but today I would not allow it. Today is a day of happiness, for some it is a day of embarrassment(Ahem Rias Ahem). I could sense it even from here. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Asia, Kiba, today is open schoolhouse. What is an open school house? You maybe asking. The parents of the students come to the school and watch their children in the classroom. For some, it's the world's worst kind of torture. For me, it is only a reminder, a reminder of what I lost to the test of time. I walk into my class find my desk and wait. Murmures and small conversations ecoh through the class, you could feel the edge. Our homeroom teacher walks to the front of the room,

"Good morning class." the class surges with grunts of tiredness, or embarrassment. I hear a faint click toward the back of the room, I turn to look back and turn pale. An old friend just took my picture with a small camera, he had black hair with a small amount of blonde in the front. He wore a blazer and the T-shirt under it had large big letters that spelled out "#1 Badass Teacher". I shivered, and turned back to face the front. 'Damn you Azazel!' yes, yes, Azazel is one of My good Friends. He's one of the few fallen I can stand to be around. Don't tell him I think this but… he tells the world's best dirtiest jokes, haha, I couldn't think of a time were one of his horrible joke got me.

"Ok parents, before we begin, do you have any questions?" the teacher asked, I pale and turned to the back. Azazel had the largest shit-eating grin I've seen in years. He Raised his hand,

"Yes Mr-?"

"It's Azazel, I'm Alkali's Godfather" I could see it, the look in his eye, oh please no!

"Ah! Mr. Haelogen's." the teacher seemed shock slightly. Azazel smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, yes. Anyway I was wondering how Alkali is doing in class." the whole class turn toward me, 'oh I'm so going to kill you later old man!'

"Well from what he is able to do he is a very well mannered, and knowledgeable person. Alkali you wouldn't mind answering some problems would you?" the teacher asks.

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF-'

"Alright class now it's time to-" the art teacher droned on, and on.

"Pssst." I heard something and looked around,

"Psst!" I turned to Rias of who was on my right.

" _This is torture!"_ Rias whispered, she looked exhausted, embarrassed. I could empathise, her dad was at the back of the room, with her brother… and Azazel.

" _How~it's like I couldn't tell~"_ I laid the sarcasm pretty thick,

"Class!" me and Rias both jumped,

"Augh, ok anyway now it's time to paint, it can be anything you want." I grabbed some paint and started to doodle. I thought about my life and of all of the people I met.

"What a wonderful painting!" I blinked and took a good look of what I painted. At the very top in gold-yellow color the words "Chaos Krieger" or chaos warrior was painted. My stray form stood tall in the center, the ground was mudded or bloody. Destruction was all around my stray form, but on the other side of the painting there was… Me. not me as in now, but from years ago when I was still with Vala. My eye's in the painting are a ocean blue, and The Gefallen seal is green rather than red. My hair was still white, but you could argue that it's borderline blonde. The sky is clear, a large green forest.

"Oh wow!~ what a pretty painting Alkali!" the teacher walked by and commented my painting. The other students came around and took a look.

"Wow cool man." I got a thumbs up from one of the guys.

"Oh~ even in a painting you're cute!" shouts one of the girls, My eye couldn't help but to twitch.

"How much for it!" one girl shout as she pulls out some money.

"Yes how much!" another one joins the soon-to-be-hell-for-me. Within second most of the girls start fighting over how'd buy the painting,

'Like I've said… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!' after barely getting out of the fray alive, I land next to Rias.

"Oh hey Rias, I'm glad you're here-" Rias pulls out some money…

"Screw you too."

…

"AAAAUHHAAAAAAAAA" I rush down the hallway with an army of girls behind me! A pair of arms grab me from a corner and drag me into a closet. Being in a closet you can't really see all that well.

*thud!*

I just landed on my savior… 'way to go Alkali' I berated myself, 'man I have to be more careful.' I felt something soft in my hand so I squeezed a little...

"My oh my~ I knew you liked being close to your friend, but this just something new."

…

I.

Just.

Landed.

On.

Akeno,

And I'm groping her chest… _Great._

I jumped immediately jumped off of her, hitting my head on the ceiling in the process. I rubbed my head before explaining what happened.

"I-its not that, I-I just landed on you. THAT ALL!" I shouted

"Ufufufu~ it's ok Alkali. a young man needs a little… excitement once in awhile~." she walk up and whispered this very seductively in my ear.

"Umm, yeahthankanywaybye!" I quickly open the door and run down the hallway. As I ran I could help but to think, 'I love it here, in Kuoh, It's peaceful.'

*cling!* *clash!*

"Verbrannte Erde!" a bright crimson blast hurls toward a figure.

*BOOM!*

The impact caused the surrounding forest to light a flame, trees burn everywhere.

"Muhahahahah!" an armored figure stands in the air laughing at the amount of destruction it caused. It looks to the surrounding area, burning building and forest cover the landscape. Screams of terror and pain fill the night sky.

"Hhaha, yes~ _yes~_ run little demons! Run from those you cursed!" the armored figure lifts it left hand and aims at an unharmed building, and blast it with the same spell as before. An elderly figure come out of the village, tears in his eye and a missing left arm.

"PLEASE! We have nothing to do with the war, PLEASE leave us be!" he begged, but was cut down by another armored figure.

"NO MERCY FOR YOU! DEMONS!" soon, a small army of armored figures invade the village.

The elder still alive faces toward the one who cut him down.

"Why, why us? Out of all of the underworld why us!?" the elder reaches toward the figure, but his hand is stomped by an armored foot.

"Because we are the monument." the elder looks up to another armored figure, the elder felt the green and black eye pierce into his very soul,

"We are the monument to all of your sins, we are the Chaos Krieger." the elder's eye widen as the green eyed figure raises his blade and cuts him down. The elders blood spill everywhere, the figure looks up from his kill to the burning village around it.

"This!" the figure shouts, "is a warning to all who oppose us!" it raises it's blade and shouts out a battle cry. After the cry, it look down to the other armored figure.

"Du da drüben! Sagen die Männer zu bilden! Wir marschieren zu Lucifa!" the other figure puts his right fist to his chest,

"Durch deinen Willen." the figure rushes off towards the others and shouts out commands. The army of armored figures form to a formation. The green eyed figure watches as the army marches toward the horizon. The green eyed figure turns and looks toward the purple sky,

'The great war has only begun.'

"Haaaa!" I raise out of bed, My breath short and covered in sweat.

"Hah, a nightmare? Or a vision?" I wonder out loud. I shook My head, now wasn't the time to get worked up over nothing. Now is the time to train, Azazel gave me a… rather detail warning about a certain Kokabiel.

 ***flash back***

" _Hmmm, so Kokabiel is in town?" I look at My godfather._

" _Yes. unfortunately he intends to start another great war." I slam My fist on the wall, cracking it._

" _It didn't occur to you to stop him from coming here in the first place!" I shout loudly, My aura flare with My anger, but it was instantly drowned out by Azazel's._

" _You don't think I tried! For the last few years, and you still don't trust me!?" I clenched my jaw in frustration. Azazel sighed, walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder._

" _*sigh*, I'm sorry Alkali. I can't be everywhere at once."_

" _I know. It's just you_ know _how I feel about being the last guy to know. It's times like this I wish everyone would just leave_ MY _territory alone for once." Azazel let out a heartfelt laughed,_

" _Jezz, with an attitude like that now I'm feeling down. Hahha, anyway I think you should get ready. I know you're stronger that Kokabiel, but he has more combat experience. You're going to have to be careful." with that he walked away. I sighed and started to walk home, 'out of all of the place he could have started a war, it_ had _to be here.' as I walk down the sidewalk I watch as the sun sets, I think to myself, 'Kokabiel, that's the name; of My new prey.'_

 ***flashback end***

I got up from My bed, and got dressed. I walked down stairs, and when I got down, I smelled the most delicious cooking in the world. Normally I'd kill who ever dared go and cook food in _MY_ kitchen, but with a good smell like that, I'll make an exception. I walked into the kitchen…

"..."

"..."

Koneko. Cooking, all of my ramen… do you see a problem? Because I do. For one; she's cooking _MY_ food, and second…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" I yelled so loud, Koneko was sent flying into the living room and landed on the couch. She blinked a few times and then slightly frowned. Sighing I cooked the rest of the ramen. Once done I filled two bowls and handed one to Koneko.

"Hmm, ramen." Koneko said, as she started to eat the hot steaming bowl of water, and noodles.

"So" I begin, "what are you here for? It's not that I mind, it's just… you kinda got into My food."

Koneko slurped up her bowl with a humm after.

"I was hungry, you have food. I see no problem." she said in the most mundane tone. I was not impressed and deadpanned.

"Really now?" I ask.

"Hmh" she nods. I get up from My chair. Walk behind Koneko, and pick her up from the back of her shirt. She gave me "the eyes", but it looked more like a cat was begging for food. I laughed in the back of My head, Her name means Kitten. I walked her to the door and set her by it,

"If you leave now, I'll buy you some sweets later. Ok?" I was left blinking and covered in dust, as Koneko blasted out the door.

'She must really love sweets' I thought, I then looked at the dust covered hallway…

"Oh for. The. love. Of!" for the next few minutes I'd clean the hall way. I began to wonder where Rias was, most likely at the club room. Just to be sure I extended My aura around the town.

"Issei and Asia are passing out papers." My aura shifted toward a shrine.

"Akeno…" My face turn red. while I'm unable to use my aura to "see" what everything is, I still can "feel" what I sense… is BDSM gear.

"Akeno is enjoying herself…"

My aura shifted toward the school. I sense Rias, she was moving. Not much but just enough to know that she was doing paperwork, or reading a manga. Anyway everyone was doing their own thing, so it was the perfect time to do some training.

Oh! And before I forget bart. I extend My aura to find Bart walking in the park, but I sensed others closing in on him. I create a transport seal, and transport to Bart. I transport just in time to block a sword slash aimed at Bart's back.

*clang!*

I saw a very familiar face. I pushed the attacker back, and got into a defensive stands. Bart back up behind me.

"Freed sellzen, what a pleasant surprise." My voice was filled with mirth and disgust.

"HahaAhah, oh yes~ back and ready to kill some shitty devil!~" I scowled, and crossed My arms.

"Thought I killed you. How is it that you're alive and kicking?" Freed merely danced around.

"Hahah~ you didn't kill me good enough, My boss brought me back with good ol tears!" Freed rushed at me. I lifted my tail to block the strike.

*BUZZ*

I felt massive pain all throughout my back.

"Augh!" the sword went completely through My tail, cutting it off. Freed stood in front of me swinging his sword, only to be blocked by Bart.

"Arragh, why can't you wait your turn!" My vision becomes hazy and the pain becomes unbearable.

'Why hasn't it healed yet?' with My hazy vision, I look down to what used to be My tail. It was black and charred. I felt this chill go up My spine.

'Ah.' I thought, 'a holy sword.' A holy sword is the only thing that could stop My regeneration or at least slow it down. My vision starts to improve, and I felt My tail regenerate. Soon I see Bart holding his ground. I clenched my fist, used klingen and punched Freed into a tree. Said tree fell on over.

"Auaghrrr!" he growled as he got up from the rubble. My hair covers my eyes, leaving only the golden glow to be seen.

"If it's any consolation" I eye reveal themselves with the gold iris and black sclera,

"That hurt like _hell_." My aura flared and My Gefallen seal shined a bright crimson. I was understandably pissed. After all it's not everyday that you get your tail cut off with a holy sword.

"Bart."

"..."

I grinned. My teeth grew sharp and my fingernails turn grew sharper too.

"Freed." he looked into my eyes,

"The hell I send you too, will seem like heaven." with that I launch Myself at Freed. I use kunst and form a holy sword of my own. it was a simple broadsword in design. slash toward his left. Freed seeing the swing, dodges right and counters by thrusting his sword at My head. I duck just in time to move out of the way of the blade.

"Not bad… papist." Freed grinned madly

"Oh~ I just know I'll have fun with you~" Freed pulled out his pistol and shot a barrage of light rounds. I block the barrage with My tail, even knocking bullets back at him. I rushed at him, causing his eye to widen. While he was focused on me, I used klingen, and teleported behind. I slashed at his back with my sword, but he wrapped the strike by using his pistol. I used klingen again to get behind him. I looked at him, his eyes filled with madness as he looked back at me.

'His 'Boss' must have given him a boost of some sort.' I thought to Myself. I use Klingen and get in front of him. We then rushed at each other, with swords strikes or slashes, punches and kicks. At one point I backed away. I aim My left arm at Freed and use kunst to create magic bullets, there is roughly a 100. Freed paled, as his jaw dropped. Seeing this I grinned madly,

"My turn." I sent the bullets flying, Freed got over his shock and took cover. By the time the barrage was over most of the park we were in, was nothing but rubble.

"Augh damn you scum!" Freed came out of cover and throw a small white ball at My feet. My eyes widen as I realized what it was, as fast as I could I ducked into some cover. A bright flash covered the whole park, and after the light died down. Freed was nowhere to be found. I cursed under My breath,

'how could I have let him get away?' I thought. I turned to Bart who had stayed back during the fight. He was I had bruises and cuts,They were healing quickly though.

"You all right?" I ask, My tone match that of a Big brother. I mentally laughed at the Irony of that thought.

"..." My brows went up, and I looked toward My tail. I sighed and looked back at Bart.

"Yeah, it's alright. It just stings a bit.

"..."

"Heh, yeah. I sure gave him a run for his money."

"..." I laughed a little at Bart's bad pun.

"Heheh, yeah, you could say, that he's… more crossed than ever!" both Me and Bart break out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahah! Oh~ oh~ I can't breath! Ahhh, anyway let's head back home."

"..."

"Pff… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" we told puns and jokes all the way home. After we got home. Rias was worried, and mad. It makes sense, someone invaded her turf. She said she'd look into it. Anyway we had supper, it was ramen, and we went off to bed. I lay in bed, toss and turn. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I focused on Gefallen, but I did not work. I started to panic.

'Mentor!?' I paced around My room. My tail twirled nervously.

"Ah! I must do something!" I started to chant, I formed a seal to Gefallen and I went in.

Black, that's all I could see. A pitch void. My heart skipped a beat, I-I felt something. Something I thought I'd never feels ever again… alone. This place, no- this void is so desolate.

"HELLO!?" I scream out, hoping someone would answer. I got nothing but silence in return.

"What is this?" I wondered out loud, I floated around. I wanted to find clues. It wasn't long before I hit a wall of sorts.

*dud* "ouch." as I rubbed my head, I reached out to touch the wall. When I touched the wall, it lite up.

'I get it.' I move a little to the left, and touch the wall with My index finger. It turned white.

"Ok Alkali," I figured I might as well as talk to myself. "You got this." I move my fingers, writing in a foreign language.

"Ok, now I need to form to symbole for craft." My hands dance the surface, lighting it in a bright display of white and black. A large circle is seen, the outer edge has grid-like writing. Toward the center, a series of blades we've throughout the center. And finally the core is isolated from the rest of the circle. The smaller circle has a symbol, said symbol is shaped like a Y, but the tops are curved down and by the base two "dots" are on either side of the base. the symbol is a deep crimson and is encased with a circle.

"Gefallen seal" I stare at the seal. With a final sway of my hand, the seal shift up and then slams down on the wall. The void cracks, and screams. A bright light blinds me, and I cover my eyes. The screams stop, and I uncover my eyes, to see a massive army in front of me. Their eyes full of shock and surprise. My aura flares out, 1,000-5,000...10,000. This army is 10,000 strong, My eyes widen.

"This is worst than that jaw strap incident." I gulp. The army murmurs around themselves.

"Wer ist das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ist es ein Teufel?" I blinked, 'they speak german?' a man move forward, his armor was silver, with a golden right shoulder plate, he had black hair and gray eyes. I could only assume he's in charge.

"Wer bist du?" I straighten my back and relax.

"Sprichst du Englisch?" I asked him if he can speak english.

"Yes, just a little." he had a thick accent, I could barely understand his english.

"I believe introductions are in order" I bow slightly,

"My name is Alkali Haelagen" I look around to see the army shift uneasily.

"My name is Werschützt Nachteule. An honor to meet you."

"Thanks, now that we have that out of the way. Where am I?" Werschutzt's eyes widen

"Ah! You're in the Eisernen Schlachtfeld" his voice was full of pride. 'Iron battlefield? What is that?'

"Um. please forgive my lack of knowledge but what is the iron battlefield?"

"It's where all of us Chaos Krieger go after we die." I froze.

'Is this what the elders tried to warn me about? The day I join the Chaos Kriegers?' I couldn't move. Out of all of the tribe's history, the chaos Kriegers are to be feared. During the great war the Kriegers assaulted the underworld. They killed thousands, hundreds of thousand of devils. They conquer all in their path, angel, fallen angel, devil, it did not matter to them. What mattered is that they got their dose of war. Why would I be brought here? Training? As I pondered on what to do next I felt someone's aura cover My own. My eye widen as the owner of the aura shouted,

"He's a devil!" I jumped back as a few men charged at me. A soldier swung his blade at me. I used My tail to block. The soldier snarled at me,

"Ha! You even have a devil's tail!" I pushed him off of me and side-kicked another soldier coming at me from the left. I jumped in the air, and use My aura to fly up higher. I held My open hand toward the group who rushed me.

"Verbrannte Erde" the spells red blaze rushed at them, their eyes wide with shock. Just as it was about to hit a barrier formed around them. *BOOM!* the huge explosion sounded throughout the area. I used My aura and felt multiple aura forming the barrier.

"It's been years since I've seen anyone use that spell." I look to see Werschützt and some of his men with Gefallen seals on the hands. I land at the ground, and relax but just enough to talk.

"How do you know that spell?"

"My mentors taught me it."

"And who may they be." I squinted My eyes, and formed a fighting stands. My aura was ready to form more spells.

"I can't tells you." Werschützt sighed and crossed his arms.

"And here I thought we'd do this in a civilized manner." he nodded, and more soldiers rushed at me. I was surrounded.

'Arugh! Damn, I have no choice!' I started to chant in the Gefallen tongue, and I released My seal.

*BOOM!* the built up power unleashed like a massive wave of rolling water!

The release of energy caused dirt and dust to fling into the air, during this a skull got uncovered. A soldier (of who was knocked down) crawled his way to the skull. Just before he could grab it, a armored and clawed foot slams down on the skull breaking it. The skull shatters and the soldier looks up. He looks up to see bright crimson eyes gleaming with rage. Alkali is seen in his full armor. Ready to fight anything!

" **If you gaze into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."** Alkali says solemnly. He rises his hand and drives his armored hand into the back of the soldier, killing him instantly. He looks to the soldier's allies.

 **"Lies for the weak! Beacons for the deluded!"** Alkali pulls of his arm from the corpse and licks the blood.

" **I could really use more blood."** the soldiers in rage charge! Alkali rolled his eyes, 'fools.' he thought.

"Death to the devil!" the soldiers shout out! Alkali jumps over a horizontal slash and slashes the soldier's chest, killing him. Another soldier comes from behind and thrust his broadsword to stab Alkali. He side steps the stab and grabs the soldier's face and slams his head into the ground. Causing the soldiers head to explode in a mesh of blood, bone and brain. The last soldier screams out a battle cry, but only to be silenced a few milliseconds after as Alkali use klingen to get behind the soldier and tore a hole straight through his chest. His heart still beating in Alkali's hand. Alkali smashed the heart, killing the soldier. This happened so incredibly fast, the bodies of the other soldier didn't even had time to land on the ground. The dust started to clear, revealing the rest of the army. Their eyes were wide with shock at the site before them. Ripped open corpses and dismembered body parts spewed across the field, blood soaking the ground. There, standing in the middle of the chaos was Alkali. Gushs of blood painted wind curve and wipe all around him. In a cold, chilling voice he whispered,

" **You waste your time. You know you will yield. Some temptations can be resisted because they can be avoided, but some ... some are as inevitable as oxygen."**

Werschützt walked out of the army and stopped just outside arms reach.

"Such skill Alkali. But I know that armor from anywhere. You bear the Dunkelheit armor, crafted by the Bendaber nichtkaputt family bloodline." Alkali used klingen and appeared behind Werschutzt.

" **What do you know of My father?"  
** -

chapter end

 **A/N: so what you think? now sorry for not posting for a few weeks (correct me if im wrong), you know school, life, memes, the whole bit. but lets talk about Right click to necromance. I** ** _may_** **let someone else have it, or I may force Jerry to work on it. anyhow, on to other news. I am working a a rough draft for a new fanfic (details later... I know cliffhangers)and so, I am in new of some OCs. so, if you can provide one I can be sure to at least think about putting said oc into the fic. now for a format look at my char sheet for Alkali as a reference.  
cya! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Death is the climax of life. It surrounds us, plagues us, and gives us purpose… and to honor death, one must honor life. We are but, a timeless chorus, join your voice with ours and sing victory everlasting!**

A large army marches across a large ruined battlefield. The ground turned black and covered in ash. The army's armor gleams in the bright sun light. And at the front two men march, one in full armor silver armor while the other blue armor.

 **(Alkali POV)**

I know little about my father. I looked at Werschutzt and began to think. 'Yet, this man could be My way of knowing how he died.' I look out at the barren field and think about what it once was. Villages, towns, and crowds of people enjoying their lives. Now I can only see the death and ruin. The blooded cesspool left behind, my devil ears pick up the slightest moans and cries of pain. Some begging to be killed and put out of their painful existence. It pains me to hear it, my ancestors. A once proud and kind people, now reduced to demons. I laugh at the irony, even though I'm a devil, I can sense the sin covering these people.

"Why not put them out of their misery?" I ask Werschutzt. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Because _devil_ , we can not end them, they have chosen this path and have paid for it."

"Doesn't that seem cruel?" my brow raises in question. Werschutzt merely laughs,

"Hahah! A devil says it's cruel?! Ha! Spare me the theatrics!" I scowled, 'of course.' I thought. A chaos Krieger only cares for his own skin! Such dishonor!

"Whatever, now can you tell me where he is?" he merely looks at me, and points toward the barren wasteland.

"If you want to find out of quickly. Go find him yourself, the only reason I'm helping you is that you have our blood in your veins." he scoffs,

"Your lucky that I have chosen to help, such dishonor!" he huffs and pouts. 'Man and I thought Issei was this bad.' I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Haaaa, ok thank you. I am humbled to be guided by such an honorable warrior." he huffs once more, I could barely hear him say "I don't get paid enough for this." under his breath, but luckily my devil hearing picked it up.

We march for what seemed like hours, My feet were sore, My legs were sore, hell even my sore was sore. Eventually, a large fortress came into view. Massive walls, each lined with cannons and archers. I could sense the magic swirl and fluctuate all around me, their auras sensing me out. If I was correct there are at least 300,000 men here.

'A large force indeed. To think there may be even more.' I shivered at the thought, Werschutzt noticed and smirked.

"HA! See devil! Our mighty army! And there are many more to come!" I turned to look at him.

"How many are there?" I ask. His smirk increases and his chest puffs out in pride.

"How many? At least 1 million!" My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Was our tribe that powerful!?" his ego clearly increased as I asked that question.

"Yes, it is! Our Tribe once dominated Europe! It once made gods quiver in fear!" he then scowled, and his face became full of anger.

"Then that damn god! He denied us salvation! Even when we helped forge those damn weapons!" he raised his fist up in anger, venom full in his voice.

"What weapons?" I asked I have an idea what but I have to be sure. Werschutzt spit at the ground.

"The damnable weapons are known as (sacred gears). Oh, we should have never helped with their creation. We should have known." his face downcast. I knew it, the auras and glyphs in the manifest seemed to be Eisenbrecher in design (basically the internal metal had Eisenbrecher seals and writing to provide power).

"Know what?" I ask, I think I will regret asking. Werschutzt's face contorts into pain.

"The humans 'blessed' with these weapons were given orders to attack us. Soon after that, the devils joined in. then the fallen, and soon village after village, our people were being slaughtered. Rape, murder, and torture. So the chaos Kriegers took it upon ourselves to fight back." tears slowly trickled off Werschutzt's face. I could feel his aura writhe in pain and despair. It hit me like a truck, and tears soon welled out my eyes.

"You lost your family." Werschutzt looked at me with those pained eyes and nodded.

"I need to find My father." both our faces turned serious, Werschutzt nodded.

 ***two hours later***

After two day of marching, we reach mountainous areas. Carved in the mountain was a large fortress. This looked like shit straight out of the lord of the rings, not kidding. Anyway, we marched right into the fort.

"Why build a fort here?" I ask Werschutzt. He looks at me and then the massive fort.

"Why not? Besides this fort was built eons ago, most of what was here is gone." he continued to march toward the ominous fort. The gates open slowly and make a creaking noise.

I blink, 'Ok I'm for the whole this-place-is-haunted thing, but come on the old door opening itself thing? Really!?' I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

"This is where we stop". Werschutzt said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We can't go anymore. We are not able, this." he points throughout the main room,

"This is for the royal families. Not us commoners, but you can go. You have royal blood in your veins." I nodded and walked away. The whole fort felt empty, barely a sound could be heard. This made me unnerved, this made me uneasy. This building screamed death. Every once in awhile I'd see a bony corpse leaning on a wall or in the middle of the hall. Cobwebs plague this place, I mean it could hurt to clean the place here or there. I eventually walked into a large library. I wandered through the shelves until something catches my eye. A book on a pedestal. said book had a leather covering. It had gold trim, but what caught my eye was the seal of Gefallen on the cover. It was red and under it lay the word of "Eisenzauber", which means iron spellcraft… roughly. I opened the book and find countless of spells. I was marveled to see it but I noticed that one page was bookmarked so, I turned to it. I froze. I found something, something that terrifies me. I read the page and spoke what I found,

"Wer in die Sünde gefallen ist, darf noch nicht verzehrt werden. Er ist kaputt, aber alles ist klar Wer gefürchtet, respektiert und falsch gemacht hat. Werden die Klingen. Zum Denkmal der Sünden. Denkmal der Sünde!" I looked around to be sure I didn't accidentally activate the spell, while I didn't use My aura or magic it's always good to be careful.

"Heilige Scheiße" I sighed. If this spell activated that would be bad.

"You should be careful next time." my bladed tail rested against the throat of the stranger who snuck up on me.

"Who are you!?" I ask with a furious voice. The figure raises its hand,

"Relax, relax. I don't want to fight." I step back to get a better view of who it is only to freeze. My eyes watered up as I looked at the face of the person.

"Damn, Koiwa was right. You grew up to be one fine young man." My father said as he smiled.

Chapter 12 end.


End file.
